New old love
by Koike27
Summary: Es geht um Höhen und Tiefen, die eine Liebe, anfangs scheinbar unerwidert mit sich bringt. Takeru x Hikari
1. Prolog: Der Tag, an dem mein Herz verste

**New old love**

**Prolog: Der Tag, an dem mein Herz versteinerte**

Part: 1/13 (Prolog)  
Titel: Der Tag, an dem mein Herz versteinerte  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Takeru/Hikari, anfangs Takeru/OC  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere, bis auf Samuki und Miako, meine eigenen Charaktere, gehört mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama  
Sonstiges: Die FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Perspektive.

_

* * *

_

Als ich ihn das erste Mal erblickte, wusste ich, dass es Liebe war - doch mir schien nie der richtige Augenblick dafür. Ich wollte mit niemande darüber reden, verschloss mein Herz.  
Vielleicht war das der Grund, wieso ich öfter in die Welt der Dunkelheit gezogen wurde. Ich wusste es damals nicht und ehrlich gesagt auch heute noch nicht. Doch nach den vielen Abenteuern hatte ich endlich die Chance ihm meine Liebe zu gestehen.  
Ich war 16 Jahre alt, als diese Geschichte begann.

Ich war nervös, wusste nicht, wie ER reagieren würde. Ich zog mein Lieblingskleid an und wartete unten. ER wollte mich abholen.  
Als ich den blonden Jungen erblickte, wurde mir ganz warm ums Herz. Wir begrüßten uns und gingen in den Park zum Picknicken. Als ich die Decke auf dem weichen Gras legte und langsam den Korb leerte, überlegte ich die ganze Zeit, wie ich es ihm sagen sollte und ob überhaupt. Nach einer Weile des Überlegens und nachdem wir uns beide hingesetzt hatten, begann ich:  
"Takeru, ich muss dir was sagen." Er blickte mich fragend mit seinen wunderschönen blauen Augen an. Mein Gott, wie ich diese Augen liebte. Plötzlich fing ich an zu stottern, was normalerweise nicht meine Art war. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich es ihm sagen sollte. "Ich..." Doch bevor ich weiterreden konnte, geschweige denn es versuchen konnte, kam uns plötzlich ein Rotbraunhaariges Mädchen entgegen. Es war Samuki, eine unserer Klassenkameradinnen, und sie lief direkt auf uns zu. Bei uns angekommen beugte sie sich zu Takeru hinunter und küsste ihn. Mit entsetzter Miene musste ich mit ansehen, wie er den Kuss erwiderte, und ich feststellen musste, dass er vergeben war.  
Ich lief weg, so schnell mich meine Beine trugen. Ich konnte einfach keinen Moment mehr hierbleiben. Mein Herz brannte und ich fragte mich die ganze Zeit: Wie konnte er mir das bloß antun?, auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich ihn niemals zu Gefühlen zwingen konnte.  
Ich lief und lief, bis ich vor der Wohnungstür meiner besten Freundin stand, den Tränen nahe. Ich klingelte und die Minuten des Wartens kamen mir noch schmerzhafter vor, als die davor. Miyakos Mutter öffnete mir. "Miyako ist in ihrem Zimmer oben." Ich lief zu meiner Freundin, als plötzlich der Widerstand brach und Tränen meine Wangen herunterliefen. Wie konnte er mir das antun? Wie? Wieso? Obwohl ich ihn doch so sehr liebte und immer noch liebe.  
Meine Freundin hielt mich fest und tröstete mich, hörte mir zu. Ich weinte solange bis meine Tränen versiegten in den Armen meiner besten Freundin.

Dies war der Tag an dem mein Herz versteinerte, denn ich schwor mich, dass ich mich niemanden mehr öffnen werde, damit ich nicht verletzt werden könnte.

* * *

_Nun, da ich mit „Lass mich nicht alleine!" durch bin, werde ich diese Story neben „Neue Liebe, Neues Glück?!" im regelmäßigen Intervall veröffentlichen. _

_So, das war der Prolog. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	2. Die Zeit danach

**New old love**

**Kapitel 1: Die Zeit danach**

Part: 2/13  
Titel: Die Zeit danach  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Takeru/Hikari, anfangs Takeru/OC  
Disclaimer: Bis auf meine eigenen Charaktere Samuki und Miako gehört keiner der Charaktere mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama  
Sonstiges: Die FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Perspektive.

* * *

Es war mittlerweile ein halbes Jahr vergangen. Ich hatte mich verändert - das sagten sie alle. Ich lachte nicht mehr, weinte nicht mehr, meckerte nicht mehr. Ich zeigte keine Emotionen.  
Ich war nicht mehr ich selbst - kam mir wie eine fremde Person vor.  
Vergeblich versuchten meine Familie und Freunde mich Emotionen zeigen zu lassen, aber mein Herz blieb versteinert.  
Doch ich wusste, wer Schuld an dieser Veränderung war: meine große Liebe Takeru. Jedem an der Schule war bekannt, dass er mit IHR zusammen war. Ich mied Takeru und seine Blicke. Wir sprachen seit einem halben Jahr nicht mehr miteinander.

Ich verlor Spaß an allem - selbst am Shoppen mit meiner besten Freundin, was mir früher so viel Spaß gemacht hatte. Ich zog mich immer öfter in mein Zimmer zurück, starrte immer öfter Takerus Foto, was direkt neben meinem Bett hing, an.  
Irgendwann ging ich nicht mehr zur Schule, aß und trank nichts mehr - ich schloss mich nur noch in mein Zimmer ein und starrte Takerus Bild an. Was hat das Leben für einen Sinn, wenn Gefühle nicht erwidert werden? Gibt es dann überhaupt noch einen?

Tai und meine Eltern klopften an die Tür, versuchten vergeblich mich dazu zu bewegen, die Tür zu öffnen oder mich zur Nahrungs- oder Wasseraufnahme zu animieren, doch es war vergeblich. Ich tat nichs außer dieses Bild anzuschauen.  
Ich versank endgültig in einem Strudel schwarzem Nichts.

_---*change*---_

Nach zwei weiteren Tagen war es soweit und die befreiende Ohnmacht überkam meinem geschwächten Körper. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen und als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag ich im Krankenhaus, bekam flüssige Nahrung. Etwas enttäuscht, weil ich hoffe zu sterben. Als ich meine Augen aufschlug, blendete mich das Licht um mich herum. Warum war es so hell? Und wieso durfte ich meinem Leben kein Ende setzen? Ich sah meine Familie und besten Freunde um mich herumstehen. Auch ER war dabei.

Ich schaute direkt in die besorgten Blicke von ihnen, aber seinen Blick versuchte ich zu meiden, konnte es nicht ertragen. Keiner sagte ein Wort, sondern nahmen mich nur in den Arm. Gerade als ER zu mir kommen wollte, kam Samuki und ER ging einfach so mit ihr weg.  
Während ich innerlich wieder von dieser Trauer befangen wurde, als ich die Beiden zusammen erblickte, lehnte ich mich wieder nach hinten. Wieder gingen mir diese unsäglichen Fragen durch den Kopf: Warum werden Gefühle nicht erwidert? Warum lohnt es sich, dass man Gefühle hat, wenn man nur leidet?

Mit der Zeit gingen wieder alle und ich war zu meinem Leidwesen oder auch nicht wieder allein. Allein, wie ich vorher war, allein, wie ich jetzt bin, und allein wie ich immer sein werde. Solche deprimierten Worte gingen durch meine Gedanken, während ich langsam aber sicher die Augen schloss und in einen traumlosen Schlaf nach einer Weile fiel.  
Doch es war kein Wunder mehr für mich, genauso wenig wie eine Seltenheit, dass ich nicht mehr träumte, denn schon eine ganze Weile gab es für mich keine Täume mehr. ER und meine Liebe zu IHM hatte sie mir genommen.

Ich blieb noch eine Woche im Krankenhaus - Miako und meine Familie besuchten mich ab und zu einmal, aber dennoch gab es keinen Lichtblick mehr in meinem Leben. Ohne Emotionen hat das Leben einfach für mich seinen Sinn verloren. Ich fiel wieder in ein tiefes schwarzes Loch, in dem ich auch schon vor meinem Krankenhausaufenthalt gewesen war.

_---*change*---_

An dem Morgen, an dem ich entlassen wurde, ging ich auch wieder zur Schule für meine Eltern, damit sie sich wenigstens keine Sorgen mehr machten, denn ihre sorgenvollen Blicke ertrug ich nicht mehr. Ich vergaß zu lachen, zu weinen, zu träumen und zu fühlen, denn diese Emotionen hatten einfach ihre Wichtigkeit verloren. Ich wurde zu einem emotionslosen Stein, denn für was braucht man unwichtige Dinge wie Gefühle? Nämlich gar nicht.  
Ich fiel immer wieder in einen tiefen schwarzen Abgrund und ich wusste, dass nur einer es vermag, mich zu retten. Es war nicht mein Bruder, auch nicht meine Familie oder irgendwelche Freunde. Es konnte nur einer schaffen und das war ER, da er die Person war, die mich in diesen befördert hatte. Doch ich wusste auch, dass er es niemals machen würde.

_---*change*---_

An irgendeinem Tag - ich wusste nicht welcher, da ich jedwediges Zeitgefühl verloren hatte - trieb es mich nachmittags zum Strand und zum Meer. Immer noch war ich, mein Herz und mein Körper voller Leere und Kälte. Das Gefühl, nicht mehr mit dieser Last Leben zu können, verstärkte sich von Tag und zu Tag.  
Plötzlich, als hätte irgendjemand meine depressiven Gedanken gehört, öffnete sich ein Portal und ohne zu Zögern oder mir Gedanken darüber zu machen, ging ich hindurch, war es doch egal. Ich landete direkt am Meer der Dunkelheit, während all meine Hoffnung verschwunden war.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	3. Ist Selbstmord eine Lösung?

**New old love**

**Kapitel 2: Ist Selbstmord eine Lösung?**

Part: 3/13  
Titel: Ist Selbstmord eine Lösung?  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Takeru/Hikari, anfangs Takeru/OC  
Disclaimer: Bis auf Miako und Samuki, meine eigenen Charaktere gehört keiner der Charaktere mir. Ich leihe sie mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama  
Sonstiges: Die FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Perspektive.

* * *

Ich war wieder hier - am Meer der Dunkelheit. Damals verspürte ich eine Kälte eine Angst, doch diesmal war es anders. Es war für mich so, als wäre ich an einen vertrauten Ort, der wie eine Heimat ist, zurückgekehrt.  
Ich setzte mich an den Strand, zog die Knie an meinen Körper und legte meine Arme darüber, als mich eine Erkenntnis traf. Diese Welt war genauso emotionslos wie ich. Deshalb auch diese ungewohnte Vertrautheit.

Wie lange ich hier saß, wusste ich nicht und dachte über mein bisheriges Leben nach. Endgültig traf mich wieder diese Erkenntnis, dass mein Leben keinen Sinn mehr machte. Vielleicht sollte ich es einfach hier und jetzt beenden? Ich stand deshalb auf und ging langsam in Richtung des Wassers. Das Wasser, dass meinen Körper bei jedem Schritt mehr und mehr umhüllte, war weder nass noch kalt. Eine ungewohnte Wärme spürte ich um mich herum. Gerade als auch mein Kopf von dieser Wärme eingehüllt war, sah ich ein Licht. Es blendete mich und bevor ich realisieren konnten, von wem das kam, merkte ich, wie ich keine Luft, keinen Sauerstoff mehr bekam. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Als ich langsam wieder meine Augen öffnete, war es hell. So ungewöhnlich hell. War ich etwa tot und war das der Himmel? Als ich mich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte, blickte ich in die Augen meines großen Bruders, der mich sorgenvoll anblickte. War er etwas auch tot? Ich blickte mich weiter um und realisierte, dass ich immer noch am Meer war. Also hatte ich doch überlebt, hatte er mich scheinbar gerettet. "Mach so etwas nie wieder, Schwester!", hörte ich ihn leise, aber ernst sagen. In seinen Augen konnte ich Tränen erkennen und mich traf die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz: Er hatte Angst mich zu gehabt. Ich nickte nur, dass ich verstanden hatte, aber dennoch blieb es mir gleichgültig.

Am nächsten Morgen kam ER mir entgegen, ich schlug sofort eine andere Richtung ein, als ich IHN erblickte. Ich wollte nicht mit ihm reden, nicht jetzt und nie wieder. Vielleicht lief ich auch vor dem Schmerz weg. Doch er holte mich ein und packte mich an den Handgelenken, drückte meinen Körper gegen die nächstgelegene Hauswand, sodass es mir kaum möglich war, mich zu bewegen, geschweige denn zu fliehen.  
Ich wich dennoch seinem Blick aus, doch mir kam es so vor, als konnte ich Sorgen darin entdecken.  
"Warum wolltest du dich umbringen?", begann er mich zu fragen, doch ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern, wollte nicht mit ihm darüber reden. "Seit einem halben Jahr wechselst du kein Wort mehr mit mir, Kari. Warum nur?", fragte er. Ich zuckte wieder nur mit den Schultern. Ich wollte einfach nicht mit ihm reden. Ich spürte, dass er wütend wurde und ihm stiegen gleichzeitig Tränen in die Augen, denn eine rollte mein Handgelenk hinab. "Wieso hast du dich so verändert?", fragte er mich in einen sogleich wütenden und besorgten Ton. Ein Stück Verzweiflung war auch daraus zu hören. Kein Wunder, denn vor einem halben Jahr waren wir beide beste Freunde gewesen und nun? Nichts mehr. Ich antwortete ihm wieder nicht.  
Scheinbar sah er keinen Sinn mehr mich weiter auszufragen, da ich ihm eh nicht antworten würde, denn er ließ meine Handgelenke los und lief fort.

Tränen ebneten seinen Weg.

Ich ging weiter zur Schule, beteiligte mich dort mehr am Unterricht als sonst, um dieses Treffen eben zu vergessen.  
Diese Tränen in seinen Augen, die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme - einfach alles. Doch ohne es wirklich zu realisieren, regte sich irgendetwas in mir - ein Gefühl. Ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit - der Liebe.  
Als ich dies erkannte, wollte ich erst fliehen wie sonst immer. Doch ich entschied mich dagegen und mit neuem Willen begann ich ihn zu suchen. Doch er war nicht in der Schule.

ER erschien auch die nächsten Tage nicht mehr in der Schule oder zum Unterricht. Genauso machte, dass Gerücht die Runde, dass SIE die Beziehung mit IHM beendet hatte.  
Ich beschloss für mich selbst zu klären, ob dies der Wahrheit entsprach, da sich aus irgendeinem Grund Hoffnung in meinem Herzen wieder breit machte. Gerade am Überlegen, wie ich das anstellen sollte, sah ich plötzlich, wie SIE mit einem anderen Jungen Hand in Hand mir entgegenkam. Es war Daisuke, Takerus bester Freund. Hatte sie Takeru nur benutzt, um an Daisuke heranzukommen?  
In diesen Tagen kamen einige Gefühle wieder - Liebe, Freundschaft und Vertrautheit. Wahrscheinlich weil ich wieder Hoffnung geschöpft hatte.

Einige Tage später war ich mit Miako in der Stadt unterwegs. Es war das erste Mal seit Monaten, das ich mit meiner besten Freundin wieder shoppen ging. Auch lachte das erste Mal seit dem letzten halben Jahr wieder. Sie schien sich darüber zu freuen und es war der schönste Tag meines Lebens seit langem, wie ich später feststellen musste.  
Wir waren gerade auf den Weg in den nächsten Laden, während die Sonne mir ins Gesicht schien. Mein Blick ging zufällig zum gegenüberliegenden Hochhaus. Dort stand ein blonder Junge am Rand des Daches. Mir kam er irgendwie so bekannt vor. Nach genauerem Hinsehen erkannte ich diesen Jungen, der mich doch so bekannt vorkam, denn ER war es! Er würde doch nicht etwa springen wollen, weil Samuki mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte? Angst überkam mich, bevor ich die Initiative griff und in das Hochhaus stürmte. Die Menschenansammlung schien sich unten immer mehr zu vergrößern, doch ich bemerkte davon nicht viel. Ich lief einfach die Treppen hoch bis hinauf aufs Dach. Erschöpft kam ich oben an, doch ich lief weiter, zum Rand des Daches, wo er immer noch stand.  
Als ich fast am Rande angekommen war, sprang er aber. Ich schaffte es, ihn gerade noch an seiner linken Hand zu packen, dass er nicht fiel. "Lass ja nicht los, Takeru!", rief ich ihm entgegen. Sorge und Ernst schwang in meiner Stimme mit.

Ich spürte, wie Takeru im nächsten Moment den Griff um meinen Arm verstärkte. Er wollte mich nicht loslassen und nicht fallen. Er wollte einfach nicht so bzw. so früh sterben. Ich versuchte ihn hochzuziehen, doch der Spurt forderte seinen Preis. Mir fehlte die Kraft, ihn zu mir zu ziehen, obwohl ich Angst hatte, ihn zu verlieren. Das nagte an mir, doch je länger wie so hangen oder knieten, desto schwerer wurden meine Arme und desto mehr verließen mich meine Kräfte.  
Er sah mir an, dass ich mich quälte und ließ los mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Vielleicht weil befürchtete, mich mit sich herunter zu ziehen. Geschockt riss ich meine Augen auf, wollte seinen Namen rufen, doch kein Laut verließ meine Lippen. Im selben Augenblick schnellte eine Hand hinter mir hervor und packte Takerus anderen Arm, sodass er nicht fiel. Es war Yamato, sein großer Bruder. "Du wirst nicht fallen, dafür werde ich sorgen!", hörte ich ihn sagen, bevor ich den Arm, den er eben losgelassen hatte, wieder zu ergreifen. Ein Blick zu dem Älteren und ein Nicken von ihm und mir und wir begannen, IHN wieder hochzuziehen. Gemeinsam gelang es uns.  
Doch gerade als ER bei uns oben auf dem Dach angekommen war, lief ER nach einen kurzen und emotionslosen "Danke" einfach davon. Scheinbar musste er sich darüber klar werden, was er beinahe getan hätte und über das bisher Geschehene. Ich ließ ihn ziehen, da er scheinbar Zeit zum Nachdenken brauchte, wo ich ihm nicht helfen konnte.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	4. Das Geständnis

**New old love**

**Kapitel 3: Das Geständnis**

Part: 4/13  
Titel: Das Geständnis  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Takeru/Hikari, anfangs Takeru/OC  
Disclaimer: Bis auf meine eigenen Charaktere Samuki und Miako gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama  
Sonstiges: Die FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Perspektive.

* * *

Tage vergingen und Takeru blickte sich wieder zum Glück wieder in der Schule. Er mied jedoch jeden Blick und ich merkte, wie er sich immer mehr in sich selbst zurückzog. In den Pausen blieb er meist alleine im Klassenraum, nur um nicht den anderen Beiden über den Weg zu laufen. Ich beobachtete ihn manchmal, ohne dass er es merkte. Um ihn ein wenig abzulenken, schlug ich ihm eines Nachmittags vor, zu picknicken, wie damals, doch er verneinte: Jeder meiner Versuche, ihn zu irgendetwas zu bewegen, schlug fehl.

Ich konnte nach einer Weile das nicht mehr mitansehen, deshalb entschied ich mich einfach, einen Überraschungsbesuch bei ihm zu machen, um ihn vielleicht etwas ablenken zu können, auch wenn ich noch immer nicht das Gefühl der Sorge verspürte. Es waren zwar einige Gefühle wieder da, doch nicht alle.  
Es war alles mehr als ein Instinkt, ihm helfen zu müssen.  
Ich suchte mir ein schwarzes Kleid aus dem Kleiderschrank, ging duschen und machte mich soweit fertig. Zuletzt ein wenig MakeUp noch darauf, was mir mein Bruder zu meinem letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, und ich begab mich zu dem Haus der Person, die mir am wichtigsten war. Als ich klingelte, fällte ich einen Entschluss, über den ich mir schon den ganzen Weg Gedanken gemacht hatte. Ich wollte ihm nämlich endlich meine Gefühle gestehen, die mich fast zerstört hätten. Ich wollte und konnte sie einfach nicht mehr verbergen.

Keine fünf Minuten später öffnete mir seine Mutter die Tür. Nachdem sie mich hereingelassen hatte und ich ihr mein Anliegen erklärt hatte, hörte ich sie sagen: "Takeru ist in seinem Zimmer, vielleicht schläft er schon, aber ich denke, dass es ihm gut tun würde, ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen. Er lebt in letzter Zeit so zurückgezogen." In ihrer Stimme war eindeutig Sorge daraus zu lesen. Ich nickte ihr kurz zu, dass ich verstanden hatte und ging in Richtung seines Zimmers. Dort angekommen öffnete ich leise die Tür, falls er schon schlafen sollte, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Doch er schlief nicht. Ich sah ihn auf seinem Bett sitzen und die Fotos seiner letzten Beziehung betrachten. Scheinbar vermisste er sie immer noch. Um ihn auf mich aufmerksam zu machen, klopfte ich noch einmal kurz an die bereits offene Tür und ich sah, wie er zusammenzuckte. Scheinbar hatte er nicht erwartet, dass jemand kam. Sein Blick wanderte langsam in meine Richtung und ich konnte ein wenig Unglauben in seinen Augen erkennen. Scheinbar hatte er mich nicht erwartet.

In seinen Augen konnte ich Tränen erkennen, die er anscheinend versuchte zu unterdrücken. Wahrscheinlich um sich keine Blöße zu geben, doch die getrockneten Stellen an seinen Wangen verrieten ihn, die ich, als ich mich ihm näherte, erkennen konnte. Ich setzte mich bei ihm angekommen, neben ihn aufs Bett und in seinen Augen konnte ich tiefste Trauer erkennen. Scheinbar hatte er sie wirklich geliebt und das bis tief in seine Seele.  
"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie mich nur benutzt hat, um an Daisuke heranzukommen", hörte ich ihn nach einer Weile murmeln und das bestätigte meinen Verdacht von eben nur. Ich versuchte ihn ein wenig zu trösten, doch es gelang mir nicht, doch wenigstens konnte ich ihm Verständnis zeigen. Er konnte ja noch nicht ahnen, dass es mir bis vor einigen Monaten ebenso ging. "Ich dachte, sie wäre wirklich in mich verliebt gewesen", hörte ich ihn nach einer Weile erneut murmeln. Er schien am Verzweifeln.

Kurz am Überlegen, was ich machen sollte, entschied ich mich dafür, ihm eine Tasse Tee zu bringen, da dieser angeblich beruhigend wirken sollte. Deshalb ging ich kurz hinaus, holte eine Tasse warmen Tees, die ich ihm schnell gemacht hatte, und übergab ihm diese, als ich wieder ins Zimmer trat und zu ihm ging. Er saß immer noch auf dem Bett, aber nahm die Tasse an, trank auch ein wenig. "Du darfst in der ganzen Trauer nur nicht selbst aufgeben", sagte ich zu ihm, als ich mich wieder zu ihm gesetzt hatte.  
Ich versuchte, ihn irgendwie zu ermutigen, was mir auch ein wenig gelang. Er hatte sich scheinbar wieder etwas beruhigt und er sprach mit mir ein wenig über sie und seine Gefühle, was eine Last von seiner Seele zu nehmen schien.

Es herrschte nach diesem Gespräch eine Weile eine ungewohnte Stille und musste erst einmal diese ganzen Eindrücke, die er mir erzählt hatte, verarbeiten. Dabei blickte ihm direkt in seine azurblauen Seen und ich hatte, das Gefühl, es ihm endlich sagen zu müssen, auch wenn es vielleicht ein eher unpassender Zeitpunkt war, aber ich musste es einfach tun.  
"Takeru", begann ich und wand kurz den Blick ab, "es gibt etwas, was ich dir sagen muss, etwas, was ich dir schon vor einem halben Jahr sagen wollte, aber..." Unfähig in diesem Moment weiterzusprechen, brach ich den Satz ab und mein Blick wanderte wieder zu dem wunderschönen blauen Augen. Er schaute mich fragend an.

Nervosität machte sich in mir breit und ich versuchte, nicht anfangen zu schwitzen und mich zu beruhigen, indem ich noch einmal tief durch atmete, bevor ich einen erneuten Versuch wagte: "Ich..." Doch erneut stockte ich, war nicht fähig diese drei magischen Worte über meine Lippen zu bringen, die doch ein Leben verändern kann. Warum war es bloß nur so schwer. Er schaute mich weiterhin fragend an, aber schien etwas zu erahnen.  
Ich wagte einen dritten Versuch und mir gelang es auch, mich einigermaßen, wieder zu fassen. Ich musste es ihm endlich sagen. Diese Worten mussten einfach heraus.

"Ich liebe dich!", sagte ich mit völligen Ernst in der Stimme, wenn auch leiser als erwartet. Innerlich freute ich mich ein wenig, da ich es endlich geschafft hatte, diese drei Worte über meine Lippen zu bringen. Stille durchdrang aber daraufhin erst einmal den Raum.

Ich konnte Verwirrung in den azurblauen Seen erkennen, genauso wie Ungläubigkeit. "Wirklich?", hörte ich ihn nach einer Weile flüsternd fragen. Ich nickte nur stumm auf dessen Frage und wartete auf seine Antwort, doch es kam keine.  
Die Zeit verging, doch niemand sprach ein Wort: weder er oder ich. Und diese Stille ließ mich nur zu einer Schlussfolgerung kommen: Er liebt mich nicht.  
Das tat ungemein weh, musste ich feststellen, und bevor Tränen meine Wangen hinabliefen, verließ ich die Wohnung und rannte einfach hinaus. Weg von ihm und weg von meinen Gefühlen.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	5. Der Tag, an dem mein Herz auftaute

**New old love**

**Kapitel 4: Der Tag, an dem mein Herz auftaute**

Part: 5/13  
Titel: Der Tag, an dem mein Herz auftaute  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Takeru/Hikari, anfangs Takeru/OC  
Disclaimer: Bis auf Miako und Samuki, meinen eigenen Charakteren, gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama  
Sonstiges: Die FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Perspektive.

_

* * *

_

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich noch durch die Gegend lief, während mir Tränen meine blassen Wangen hinab liefen. Mein Make Up war währenddessen schon verwischt, doch es war mir egal, genauso die Tatsache, dass es anfing zu regnen. Es störte mich einfach nicht, während sich meine Kleid im Wind bewegte und langsam durchnässt wurde, wie meine Haare. Ich nahm die ganzen Sachen einfach nicht wahr und starrte in die Luft.  
Ich wurde aus meinen eher depressiven Gedanken gerissen und ich hörte Schritte, die sich in meine Richtung bewegten. Ein Schirm wurde über mich gehalten und einen Arm um meinen mittlerweile durchgefroren Körper geschlungen. Ich konnte nur verschwommen unter dem Tränenschleier Tais Gestalt erkenne, der mich nach Hause brachte und versuchte zu trösten.  
Nach diesem Abend quälte mich einige Tage lang ein ungewohntes Fieber und eine leichte Erkältung, was ja an sich kein Wunder war, da ich ja völlig durchnässt nach Hause gekommen war.  
Tai kümmerte sich in dieser Zeit um mich und ich war wirklich froh, solch einen liebevollen großen Bruder zu haben.

Als es Wochenende war, ging es mir erstaunlicherweise wieder relativ gut. Das Fieber war mittlerweile abgeklungen und nur die leichte Erkältung plagte mich noch. Deshalb trug ich noch einen Schal, den ich um meinen Hals geschlungen hatte. Ich entschloss mich an diesem Morgen an den Strand zu gehen. auch wenn Tai meinte, dass ich vielleicht noch einen Tag zu Hause bleiben müsste, um mich zu erholen, ging ich trotzdem. Das Meer war immer mein Lieblingsplatz gewesen. Der Wind wehte mir durch die mittlerweile schulterlangen Haare und ich schaute in den Himmel, der so unendlich schien. In mir keimte immer noch ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer, dass mich Takeru vielleicht doch liebte.  
Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich hier stand und das Meer und die Wellen beobachtete. Wie die Wolken sich bewegten und ich immer noch nachdachte. Ich wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als ich plötzlich eine Hand auf meinen Schultern spürte. Überrascht quiekte ich kurz auf, was mir sofort eine kurze Röte ins Gesicht stiegen ließ, die kurz danach aber wieder verschwand.

Im nächsten Augenblick wurde ich sanft umgedreht und erblickte ihn. "War das am Anfang der Woche ernst gemeint? Ich meine die Tatsache, dass du mich liebst?", fragte er mich vorsichtig und blickte mich vollkommen ernst an. Scheinbar war es ihm wichtig und ich nickte nach einer Weile. ER ist und wird immer meine große Liebe sein und bleiben. Er schaute mir mit seinen blauen Augen ganz tief in die meinen, sodass ich den Blick senkte, um nicht zu erröten und um nicht in diesen zu verlieren. "Stimmt es, dass ich daran Schuld war, dass du dich so verändert hast?", fragte er mich kurz danach wieder. Kurz am Überlegen, was ich erwidern sollte, blickte ich immer noch auf den Boden. Es stimmte zwar, aber der Gedanke, ihn vielleicht zu verletzen, war doch nicht so schön. Aber weniger als das wollte ich ihn anlügen. Ich wollte endlich ehrlich zu ihm sein und ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Deshalb nickte ich erneut. Mein Blick war immer noch auf den Boden gerichtet.

Nach kurzem Schweigen, hob er meinen Kopf, dass ich wieder in seine azurblauen Seen blickte, und nach einer Weile fand er auch die Sprache wieder. "Mir war nie bewusst, wie dich meine Beziehung belastet hat", hörte ich noch leise sagen, bevor wir beide nebeneinander am Strand entlang gingen. Jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken verstrickt.

Es hatte mich zwar belastet und verändert, aber langsam und sicher, auch wenn erst nach der Trennung und dem Geständnis, finde ich in die Realität zurück.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange wir ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nebeneinander hier entlang gingen, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken verstrickt, doch allein seine Anwesenheit machte mich auf eine gewisse Weise glücklich. Als wir am fast am Ende des Strandes waren, blieb er plötzlich stehen und blickte mich direkt an..  
Ich schaute direkt in seine azurblauen Seen, die immer noch so wunderschön waren, genauso wie er in meine kaminroten Augen blickte. "Warum bist du stehen geblieben?", fragte ich ihn dennoch sichtlich verwirrt. Vielleicht auch, um die Stille zu durchbrechen, die erneut zwischen uns zu enstehen drohte, und um nicht in seinen Seen zu verschwinden. "Mir ist etwas klar geworden", begann er leise und wieder kam der Gedanke hoch, der mich kurz nach dem Geständnis ereilt hatte: Er liebt mich nicht. Und dieser Gedanke machte mich traurig, doch versuchte ich es mir nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Er begann von Neuem und sagte: "Samuki war nur..." Wieder stockte er und ich sah ihm an, dass er versuchte seine Gedanken, vielleicht auch seine Gefühle zu ordnen. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und begann noch einmal seinem Satz, wenn auch anders: "Ich liebte Samuki zwar, aber ich merke nun, dass sie nicht meine große Liebe war. Es gibt eine Person, für die ich viel viel stärkere Gefühle empfinde." Überrascht blickte ich ihn immer noch an und eine kleine Hoffnungsblüte keimte in mir auf: Meint er etwa mich damit?  
Plötzlich spürte ich, wie meinen Körper zwei Arme umschlangen und er mich an sich zog. Im ersten Moment war ich ziemlich überrascht, doch dann genoss ich diese für mich bisher ungewohnte Nähe und sog seinen so undefinierten und doch einzigartigen Körpergeruch ein. "Ich liebe dich, Hikari Yagami, wie niemanden anderen auf dieser Welt!", flüsterte er mir so liebevoll ins Ohr, dass ich im ersten Moment dachte, es wäre ein Traum.

Doch als ich im nächsten Augenblick seine wundervollen und weichen Lippen auf den Meinigen spürte und er mich küsste, wusste ich, dass es keiner war und er diese Worte eben wirklich zu mir gesagte hatte.  
In diesem Moment taute, wenn auch eher unbewusste, mein Herz auf und alle Emotionen strömten auf mich ein. Ich schlang meine Arme um dessen Hals und erwiderte den Kuss mit derselben Leidenschaft und Liebe, die er mir entgegenbrachte.  
Meine Sehnsucht war endlich Wirklichkeit geworden und ich war glücklich wie noch nie in meinem Leben.

Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, wie lange wir uns küssten. Doch irgendwann ging uns beiden der Sauerstoff aus und wir mussten den so wunderschönen Kuss aufgrund des Luftmangels lösen. Danach setzen wir uns in den Sand und ich lehnte mich an ihn, während ich meinen Kopf auf seine Brust sinken ließ und er seine Arme um meine Taille schwang. Ich war einfach glücklich.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	6. Endlich!

**New old love**

**Kapitel 5: Endlich!**

Part: 6/13  
Titel: Endlich!  
Autorin: Koike  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Takeru/Hikari, anfangs Takeru/OC  
Disclaimer: Bis auf Samuki und Miako, meinen eigenen Charakteren, gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama  
Sonstiges: Die FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Perspektive.

* * *

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange wir hier im Sand saßen und die gegenseitige Nähe genossen, als plötzlich uns zwei Gestalten entgegenkamen. Es waren Samuki und Daisuke, die Hand in Hand liefen. Sie schienen uns noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn sie tauschten immer wieder zwischendruch verliebte Gesten und Blicke aus. Ein Blick zu Takeru und ich wusste, dass er am liebsten aufspringen und weglaufen wollte. Schmerz konnte ich in seinen Augen erkennen, da er sie immer noch ein wenig liebte, und das würde sich nie ändern, das wusste ich, aber ich wusste auch, dass er mich immer mehr lieben wird. Das hatte der Kuss und seine Worte eben bewiesen. Ich hielt ihn aber davon ab, indem ich einfach dessen Gesicht zu mir drehte und ihn liebevoll auf die Lippen küsste. Er schien ihm ersten Moment überrascht, doch erwiderte den Kuss genauso liebevoll.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm ich wahr, dass die anderen Beiden uns mittlerweile bemerkt hatten und sie schienen aufgebracht. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie nicht wahrhaben, was gerade zwischen uns Beiden geschah.

"Du kannst nicht immer weglaufen und vergiss nicht, ich bin bei dir", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr, als wir den Kuss gelöst hatten und daraufhin küsste er mich genauso liebevoll wie eben, während er mir vorsichtig über den Arm strich.  
Ich genoss den Kuss, genauso wie die Berührung zwischen uns, die so magisch schien.

Als wir uns wieder von einander gelöst hatten, standen wir beiden auf und gingen beide, Hand in Hand und aneinandergelehnt, an den anderen Beiden vorbei, die es anscheinend immer noch nicht glauben wollten, das wir doch zusammen waren.  
"Wollen wir uns heute Abend noch einmal treffen, Kari?", fragte er nach einer Weile, als wir den Strand schon verlassen hatten und zwischendurch immer wieder einige liebevolle Gesten austauschten, die mich doch unendlich glücklich machten. Ich bejahte sofort, während wir uns noch eine Weile unterhielten. Am Ende entschlossen wir uns, bei ihm zu Hause uns beide einen Film anzuschauen.  
Wir verabschiedeten uns mit einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss voneinander und wir beide dachten wohl im Moment dasselbe, nämlich den Anderen nie mehr loslassen zu wollen. Dennoch gingen wir dann doch getrennte Wege und ich lief direkt zu Miako, denn wir wollten heute shoppen gehen, während immer noch ein riesengroßes Lächeln voller Glück auf meinem Gesicht zu sehen war.

Ich strahlte immer noch, als Miako mir schon entgegenkam. Sie war immer überpünktlich und das würde sich auch nie ändern. Wir begrüßten uns beide kurz mit einer kurzen freundschaftlichen Umarmung, als sie bei mir und dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt angekommen war. "Wieso strahlst du denn?", fragte sie mich dann, doch ich antwortete ihr nicht. Sie müsste es schon selbst erraten, da sie ja am besten über mich Bescheid wissen und somit auch den Grund meiner Freude und meines Glückes kennen sollte. Gemeinsam betraten wir das erste Modegeschäft und wir schauten uns an den Ständern entlang, bis mir ein Kleid auffiel, dass ich sofort herausholte. Es war ein einfaches, aber schlichtes rotes Kleid, was unten schräg geschnitten war. Ich probierte es an und es passte. Gerade als ich heraustrat und es ihr zeigte, hörte ich sie fragte: "Hast du einen neuen Freund?" Zwar etwas verwundert, dass sie so schnell auf die richtige Lösung gekommen war, nickte ich dennoch, bevor ich mich wieder in die Umkleide begab, um mich wieder umzuziehen. Als ich wieder heraustrat und zur Kasse ging, um das Kleid zu bezahlen, sah ich ihren neugierigen Blick, doch ich antwortete nichts, ließ sie noch ein bisschen zappeln.

Nachdem wir bezahlt hatten und das nächste Modegeschäft betraten, fragte sie mich wieder etwas: "Wer ist es, der dich so glücklich macht? Sag es mir, bevor ich noch vor Neugier platze." Leise kichernd erwiderte ich: "Ich würde gerne zusehen, wie du vor Neugier platzen würdest."  
So schnell gab ich nicht auf und wir durchforsteten zwei weiter Modegeschäfte, wo wir wieder ein paar Sachen mitnahmen. Immer noch hatte ich ihr noch nicht gesagt, wer es wahr. Sie nannte allerhand Namen aus den oberen Jahrgängen und immer schüttelte ich den Kopf mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Lippen.  
"Ich gebe dir mal einen Tipp: Er ist im selben Jahrgang wie wir auch", sagte ich ihr schließlich, weil ich ihr endlich die Möglichkeit geben wollte, die Person zu erraten.  
Ihr schien nach diesem Hinweis, eine Art Erleuchtung gekommen zu sein, was ich in ihren Augen erkannte, bevor sie verblüfft und gleichzeitig über sich selbst überrascht fragte: "Ist es etwa Takeru?"  
Ich nickte nur kurz, während eine leichte Röte bei dem Gedanken an ihm in mein Gesicht flog, aber Miako schien sich dennoch zu freuen, als ich das perfekte Outfit für heute Abend erblickte und es sogleich anprobierte. Es passte wunderbar und ich bezahlte es sofort.  
Miako freute sich wahrscheinlich auch, weil sie als Einzige, außer mir natürlich wusste, dass er meine große Liebe war und immer noch ist und immer sein wird.

Es war schon fast Abend, als ich vom Shoppen nach Hause kam. Schnell stieg ich noch einmal unter die Dusche und machte mich sauber. Dann zog ich das Outfit an, das ich gefunden hatte: Es war ein wunderschönes weißes Kleid mit einer rosa Schärpe, die um meine Taille ging. Dazu zog ich meinen rosa Schal an und lockte ein wenig meine Haare. Nachdem ich noch ein wenig Make Up aufgetragen hatte, betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel und ich musste, wie schon im Laden feststellen, dass das Kleid wie für mich geschaffen schien. Es lag wunderschön an meinem zierlichen Körper und hebte meine Rundungen gerade so hervor, dass es nicht so viel wurde. Es war einfach beinahe perfekte.  
Meine gute Laune schien meiner Familie auch nicht entgangen zu sein, doch sie sagten nichts. Wahrscheinlich weil sie sich fürchteten, dass ich vielleicht einen Rückfall erleiden würde. Außerdem wollten sie wohl nicht, dass ich meine Laune wieder verlor, denn sie schien die Anderen doch glücklich zu machen.

Nachdem ich mich von Ihnen alle verabschiedet und eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatte, machte ich mich, als ich meine weißen Stiefel angezogen hatte, auf zu Takeru. Dort angekommen klingelte ich und diesmal öffnete mir nicht seine Mutter die Tür, sondern er.  
Als er mich erkannte, begrüßte er mich mit einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Wir gingen gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer, nachdem er mir eine Rose ins Haar gesteckt hatte, und setzten uns auf das Sofa. Seine Mutter war anscheinend nicht da. Ich verabschiedete mich und ging zu Takeru. Wir gingen gemeinsam in seine Wohnung - seine Mutter war anscheinend heute Abend nicht da. Er legte den besagten Film, dann in den DVD-Player und setzte sich dann zu mir auf das Sofa.  
Er nahm mich in den Arm und startete den Film. Aneinander gekuschelt schauten wir ihn, als plötzlich mitten im Film der Strom ausfiel.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	7. Die erste gemeinsame Nacht

**New old love**

**Kapitel 6: Die erste gemeinsame Nacht**

Part: 7/13  
Titel: Die erste gemeinsame Nacht  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Takeru/Hikari, anfangs Takeru/OC  
Disclaimer: Bis auf Samuki und Miako, meinen eigenen Charakteren, gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama  
Sonstiges: Die FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Perspektive.

_

* * *

_

Kurz am Überlegen, was wir jetzt machen sollten, gingen wir erst einmal in sein Zimmer und küssten uns erst einmal eine Weile, als wir uns aufs Bett gesetzt hatten. Doch die Küsse nahmen Zahl und Leidenschaft zu, bis wir beide nur noch einen Gedanken hatten. Scheinbar aber denselben. Während er meinen Schal von meinem Hals löste und mir einige Küsse dorthin verfrachtete, hörte ich ihn leise sagen: "Hika-chan, ich liebe dich so sehr. Die Gefühle sind so stark, dass ich weiß, dass ich noch nie für jemanden solche Gefühle empfunden hatte."

Als er mir meinen Schal ausgezogen hatte, machte er sich an meinem Taillenband zu schaffen, dass zu dem Anderen flog. Währenddessen begann ich vorsichtig sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, was nach einer Weile auch zu Boden flog. Während ich einige Küsse auf seiner Brust verteilte, spürte ich, dass er sich an meinem Kleidreißverschluss zu schaffen machte. Seine beigefarbene Haut glänzte in der Dunkelheit.  
Als er mich schließlich von meinem Kleid und ich ihn später auch von seiner Hose befreit hatte, blickten wir uns beide an und betrachteten den Körper des Anderen.  
Wir standen uns nur noch in Unterwäsche gegenüber und dennoch ließ er nicht von mir ab.  
Ich ließ mich aufs Bett fallen und er küsste mich erneut. Erst auf den Mund und dann auf meiner Haut. Seine Küsse waren einfach so atemberaubend.  
Als er mich noch einmal küsste, spürte ich, wie seine Zunge langsam gegen meine Lippen strich und um Einlass bat, den ich ihm auch ohne zu Zögern gewährte. Unsere Zungen spielten miteinander und erkundeten den jeweils anderen Mundraum.

Während wir uns weiter küssten und dabei immer tiefer glitten, stoppte er abrupt und blickte mich ernst mit seinen ein wenig lustverschleierten azurblauen Seen an. "Hika-chan, willst du das wirklich? Das wir noch weiter gehen?", fragte er mich vorsichtig aber auch ernst. Ein kurzes Lächeln für seine Fürsorge, doch dann küsste ich ihn wieder, bevor ich antwortete: "Ich will dir nahe sein und dich spüren, wie keinen Menschen jemals zuvor."  
Er nickte nur kurz und wir begannen uns von unseren Emotionen treiben zu lassen. Ich spürte, wie seine Finger meinen BH öffnete, der dann auch zu Boden segelte, wie mein Körper bei jeder seiner Berührungen mir das Gefühl gab, als würde ich unter Strom stehen.

Er küsste meinen Hals, ging immer weiter hinunter bis er mein Bauchnabel erreichte und dort mit seiner Zunge spielte. Eine Erregung machte sich in mir breit und ich tat dasselbe bei ihm.  
Wir befreiten uns nun endlich von unseren letzten, auch störenden Kleidungsstücken und etwas später drang er auch in mich ein. Die Erregung und die Lust, die ich dadurch spürte, ließ mich fast Sterne sehen und wir beiden trieben uns gegenseitig zum Höhepunkt.  
Danach zog er sich aus mir zurück, hinterließ eine ungewohnte Leere in mir und legte sich neben mich. Es war einfach wundervoll gewesen und wir schliefen Arm in Arm unter der Decke ein. Wir waren einfach erschöpft.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wunderte ich mich erst, weil ich nackt im Bett lag, genauso wie die Person neben mir. Doch als ich mich an den letzten Tag erinnerte, wusste ich, was geschehen war. Glücklich kuschelte ich mich an ihn und konnte einfach erst einmal daran denken, wie wundervoll doch die letzte Nacht gewesen war. Doch ich entschloss mich erst einmal zu duschen. Da er aber noch schlief, versuchte ich ihn nicht zu wecken, als ich aus dem Bett ging. Ich nach meine Sachen und ging also duschen. Nachdem ich fertig war und mich wieder angezogen hatte, ging ich noch einmal kurz zu ihm. Ich gab ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, da er noch schlief, aber ich nach Hause musste, da sich meine Eltern wohl Sorgen machte. Ich hinterließ ihm aber noch eine Nachricht, bevor ich mich, wenn auch gegen meinen Willen, der immer noch bei ihm bleiben wollte, nach Hause begab.

Daheim angekommen, atmete ich noch einmal tief durch, bevor ich klingelte. Den Schlüssel hatte ich leider vergessen. Tai öffnete mir etwas verärgert die Tür und ließ mich hinein. Auch ein wenig Sorge schien ich in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Ich folgte ihm in die Küche, nachdem ich meine Schuhe ausgezogen hatte und Tai fragte mich: "Wo warst du? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!" Diesselben Worte konnte ich in den Augen der Anderen erkennen, die am Küchentisch saßen. Meine Eltern waren nämlich auch schon wach. Ihr Blick war durchbohrend und sechs Augen richteten sich auf mich.  
Ich hatte mir in der ganzen Hektik ganz vergessen, Gedanken zu machen, wie und vor allem was ich ihnen erzählen sollte. Würden sie es verstehen, wenn ich es ihnen erklären würde? Zweifel kamen in mir auf und ich wusste nicht, was ich jetzt machen sollte. Ohne zu antworten, zog ich meine Schuhe schnell wieder an und lief direkt wieder hinaus, um mir bei meiner besten Freundin Rat zu holen.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_  
Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_  
Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	8. Die Wahrheit

**New old love**

**Kapitel 7: Die Wahrheit**

Part: 8/13  
Titel: Die Wahrheit  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Takeru/Hikari, anfangs Takeru/OC  
Disclaimer: Bis auf Miako und Samuki, meinen eigenen Charakteren gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charakter mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama  
Sonstiges: Die FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Perspektive.

* * *

Ich lief weiter und weiter. Immer noch sah ich deren sorgenvolle Gesichter vor meinen Augen und immer noch hoffte ich irgendwie auf deren Verständnis, aber immer noch war die Angst in mir einfach zu groß, dass sie es eben nicht taten. Während ich in meinen Gedanken verstrickt war und lief, achtete ich nicht auf den Weg. In der Vorstellung in Richtung Miakos Wohnung zu laufen, lief ich aber nicht zu ihr. Am Ende stand ich nämlich vor Takerus Wohnung, in der er mit seiner Mutter lebte. Zwar wusste ich nicht genau, wieso es mich gerade wieder in diese Richtung zog, aber ich brauchte im Moment einfach jemanden, mit dem ich darüber reden konnte. Vielleicht war es einfach eine Spur Schicksal. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, klingelte ich und eine Minute später wurde die Wohnungstür auch von ihm geöffnet.  
Als er mich erkannte, schien er wirklich verwirrt, aber dennoch ließ er mich erst einmal hinein. Ich setzte mich auf das Sofa, seine Mutter war mittlerweile wieder da, und er setzte sich zu mich, nachdem er in der Küche etwas zu trinken für uns beide geholt hatte. Ich trank ein wenig und unsere Blicke trafen sich dabei zufällig. Er lächelte mich an und wir schauten uns tief in die Augen, während ich eher unbemerkt das Glas, welches ich an meinen Lippen gehalten hatte, wieder auf den Tisch. Wir versanken in den anderen Seen und wie von selbst fanden unsere Lippenpaare zueinander zu einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ich spürte seine Nähe und er die meine. Das Knistern das zwischen uns war, war einfach unbeschreiblich schön.  
Wir genossen eine Weile die Nähe des Anderen, bevor mich fragte, was geschehen war, dass ich wieder hier war. Ich seufzte kurz und beschloss nach einem Moment, ihm von meinen Sorgen und Problemen zu erzählen, da er immer meine große Liebe war, ist und sein wird.  
Egal wie meine Familie reagieren würde, ich würde ihn immer lieben. Nach einen kurzen Gespräch, indem er mich in seinen starken Armen hielt, beschloss er, sehr zu meiner Freude, mich zu meinen Eltern zu begleiten, um endlich die Sache klar zu stellen.

Daher machten wir uns auch kurz danach gemeinsam auf den Weg zu mir nach Hause, um endlich offene Karten auf den Tisch zu legen. Als wir aus seiner Wohnungstür traten, packte er sofort meine Hand und wir gingen Hand in Hand los. Diese einfache Berührung und Geste ließ schon ein warmes Gefühl, auch von Sicherheit, meinen Körper durchströmen.  
Nach einer Weile erreichten wir die Wohnung und er drückte noch einmal meine Hand etwas fester, da er meine Anspannung und auch Angst spürte. Er lächelte mich noch kurz an und irgendwie gab mir diese ganze Sache ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit, so absurd das auch klingen möge. Es war eine einfache Berührung und ein einfaches Signal, doch hatte es so eine starke Wirkung.  
Er betätigte den Klingelknopf und wir standen immer noch Hand in Hand vor der Tür, als Taichi uns öffnete, der uns sogleich verwirrt anblickte.  
Dennoch ließen wir uns von seinem Blick nicht täuschen und gingen einfach an ihm vorbei, während wir unsere Finger immer noch ineinander verflochten waren. Wir erreichten das Wohnzimmer, wo meine Eltern mittlerweile Platz genommen hatten. Anscheinend waren sie mit dem Frühstück schon fertig.  
Eine seltsame Stille und Anspannung herrschte zwischen uns allen. Takeru drückte noch einmal meine Hand, bevor ich das Wort ergriff: "Ich weiß, dass ich euch Bescheid hätte geben müssen, aber mir ist nichts passiert. Und egal, was ihr sagt, ich liebe Takeru über alles in meinem Leben und wie ihr seht, ist nichts passiert. An unserer Liebe zueinander wird sich nichts ändern. Ihr könnt uns nicht trennen."  
Um die Worte zu bekräftigen rückte ich noch ein Stück näher an meinen Blondschopf heran, während er mich in seine Arme zog und diese dann um meine Taille legte. Mit dem Kopf lehnte ich an seiner Schulter, während mein Rücken seinen Oberkörper berührte.  
Meine Eltern und auch mein Bruder schienen überrascht. Neben der Überraschung lag auch ein wenig Unglaube in ihren Augen. Doch als sie in unsere Augen blickten, wussten sie, dass wir es ernst meinten.  
Sie schienen alle darüber nachzudenken, denn es herrschte eine unangenehme Stille, in der ich mich näher an ihn drückte, da keiner sprechen wollte und meine Angst zunahm.  
Takeru schien zu merken und er flüsterte mir ins Ohr, um mich ein wenig zu beruhigen: "Ich liebe dich, Hikari, und daran wird sich nie etwas ändern, glaub mir."

Diese Worte trieben ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, während ich ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange als Zeichen des Dankes. Immer noch herrschte ein Schweigen, dass mein Vater nach einer Weile endlich durch. "Kari...", begann er und sammelte sich noch einmal, indem er tief durchatmete, "Du weißt, dass wir uns gestern nur Sorgen gemacht haben, da du uns nicht Bescheid gegeben hast und einfach verschwunden hast. Du weißt auch, dass wir, alle Anwesenden, dich alle lieben, jeder auf seine eigene Art, und ich möchte dich bitten, das niemals zu vergessen."  
Wieder herrschte diese unnatürliche Stille und Anspannung zwischen uns allen, als wäre nicht alles ausgesprochen. Dieses Mal durchbrach mein Bruder die entstandene Stille, indem er leise sagte: "Es freut mich, dass du glücklich mit ihm bist, Kari-chan, und er die wundervolle Liebe, die du ihm entgegenbringst erwiderst. Das sehe ich in euren Augen." Auch wenn es etwas merkwürdig im Moment für mich schien, klang seine Stimme doch etwas traurig. Wieder entstand diese Stille, in der mich Takeru noch enger an sich drückte, bevor meine Mutter diesesmal das Wort ergriff: "Es gibt da noch etwas, was wir dir verschwiegen haben. Ursprünglich wollten wir es dir an deinem achtzehnten Geburtstag sagen, aber..." Ein Moment herrschte Stille, da sie stockte und ich war froh. Was sie wohl vor mir verheimlichten?

Eine Welle der Anspannung, Neugier und Angst durchfuhr meinen Körper und ich war wirklich im Moment froh, Takeru bei mir zu haben, da ich nicht weiß, ob ich es ohne ihn auch so ausgehalten hätte.  
Vater setzte nach einer Weile neu an und sagte: "Wir haben uns entschieden, dass wir es dir jetzt schon sagen." Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und setzte fort: "Es ist nur so, dass du nicht unser leibliches Kind bist, Hikari. Wir haben dich adoptiert."  
Im ersten Moment wusste ich nicht, was ich mit dieser Information anfangen sollte, bevor sie langsam durch meinen unter Schock stehenden Körper floss und mein Gehirn erreichte. Erst dann konnte ich realisieren, wenn auch nicht vollkommen, was diese Worte bedeuteten. Sie hatten mich die ganzen Jahre belogen, weil die Beiden nicht meine Eltern waren. Unbemerkt liefen Tränen meine Wangen herab und ich löste mich aus der Umklammerung von Takeru. Ich wollte im Moment niemanden sehen, zu geschockt war ich, dass die Menschen, die ich solange geliebt hatte, nicht meine Eltern waren. Ich lief hinaus, aus der Wohnung in den Regen und fühlte mich in gewisser Weise doch verraten.

Meine Kleidung war schon fast durchnässt, als ich auf einmal Schritte hörte, die mich aus meiner Gedankenwelt rissen. Nach einer Weile erblickte ich einen blonden Haarschopf, der einen Schirm über sich aufgespannt hatte. Ich erkannte, dass es Takeru war, der mir entgegenkam und den Schirm dann über mich hielt. "Komm, sonst erkältest du dich noch!", sagte er mit leiser, aber zugleich besorgter und liebevoller Stimme. Ebenfalls lächelte er mich an und ich konnte nicht anders, als in seine Arme zu laufen und mich an ihn zu drücken. Es war wie ein innerer Impuls. Ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, liefen mir erneut Tränen meine von der Kälte blassen Wangen herunter, während ich mich immer eine Sache fragte: Wie konnten sie mir das bloß antun? Wieso hatten sie mich alle die Jahre belogen?  
Ohne es zu merken, leitete er mich zu sich nach Hause. Ich bemerkte es erst, als er nach dem Schlüssel kramte und die Tür aufschloss. Es war aber unerwarteterweise nicht die Wohnung seiner Mutter, sondern eine Andere, die mir irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Dort angekommen, machte er mir eine Tasse Tee und lieh mir einen Teil seiner Sachen, damit ich mich umziehen und von den nassen Klamotten befreien konnte. Ich wollte ja nicht krank werden. Wir setzten uns eine Weile auf das Sofa und ich legte mich in seine Arme, während ich immer noch weinte, bis ich keine Tränen mehr hatte und irgendwann doch einschlief.  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich sanft mit einigen Küssen geweckt, die ich doch genoss. Als ich die Augen öffnete, erkannte ich, dass Takeru Frühstück gemacht hatte, dass ich auch dankbar annahm. Während ich Nahrung zu mir nahm, kam langsam die Erinnerung des letzten Tages wieder und das veranlasste mich dazu, schon nach wenigen Bissen das Essen wieder hinzulegen. Er musterte mich besorgt. Um abzulenken, stellte ich die Frage, die mir seit dem Betreten der Wohnung schon auf den Lippen lag: "Wo sind wir hier eigentlich? Wessen Wohnung ist das?" Takeru lächelte ein wenig amüsiert, bevor er mir immer noch ein wenig lächelnd antwortete: "Nun ja, es ist die ehemalige Wohnung meines Bruders. Er ist mit Sora zusammengezogen und hat mir die Wohnung mit einigen Möbeln, die er nicht mehr brauchte, zurückgelassen. Ich bin noch am Einrichten und es fehlen noch ein paar Sachen, aber im Großen und Ganzen bin ich fertig".

Es herrschte eine Weile Stille, in der wir nur die Nähe des Anderen und dessen federleichte Küsse auf der Haut genossen, als mir eine Idee kam, um Abstand von meinen Eltern und meiner Familie zu bekommen, damit ich klar darüber nachdenken konnte, ohne dass diese mir ständig mit ihrem eigenen Druck in den Nacken sitzen würden, sodass ich meine benötigte Zeit hatte. Doch leider gab es da einen Hacken.

"Sag mal, Takeru, dürfte ich eine Weile hier zu dir ziehen, um mir über alles klar zu werden? Ich kann meiner Familie einfach im Moment nicht unter die Augen treten und ich wüsste nicht, wohin ich ansonsten gehen könnte", fragte ich ihn nun, während ich ihm den Sachverhalt erklärte. Nun musste er nur zustimmen, was er auch, zu meinem Glück, nach einem Moment Überlegen tat.  
Mich machte es ungemein glücklich und ich konnte mich glücklich schätzen, so einen Freund zu haben.

Miako, der ich tags darauf davon erzählte, unterstützte mich auch, wo sie konnte, und holte meine Sachen bei meinem ehemaligen Zuhause ab, da ich momentan meiner Familie nicht unter den Augen treten konnte. Der Schmerz saß einfach noch zu tief und ich war froh, dass sowohl Miako und Takeru da waren als auch mir den nötigen Halt gaben. Ohne sie wäre ich innerlich zerbrochen, wie schon damals, da ich immer ein Mensch war, der die Liebe und die Fürsorge der Anderen brauchte.  
Alleine hatte ich diese Tage bestimmt nicht überwunden.  
In der Schule versuchte ich allen und jedem aus dem Weg zu gehen, dass mich an Tai oder meine Familie erinnerte, was auch hieß, dass ich den Großteil meiner Freunde mied, aber ich konnte nicht anders.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	9. Das klärende Gespräch

**New old love**

**Kapitel 8: Das klärende Gespräch**

Part: 9/13

Titel: Das klärende Gespräch

Autorin: Koike27

Fandom: Digimon

Pairing: Takeru/Hikari, anfangs Takeru/OC

Disclaimer: Bis auf meine eigenen Charaktere Samuki und Miako, meinen eigenen Charakteren, gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.

Warnung: Romantik, Drama

Sonstiges: Die FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Perspektive.

* * *

Ich weiß heute auch nicht wie, aber je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr kam ich irgendwie über diesen Schmerz, der meine Seele innerlich zerfraß hinweg. Die meiste Zeit meines Tages verbrachte ich mit Takeru und er war wohl die größte Stütze in dieser Zeit. Ohne ihn hätte ich diese Zeit wahrscheinlich nicht so gut überstanden, da meine Familie mir immer sehr wichtig gewesen ist.

Mein Bruder und meine Familie sprachen mir regelmäßig auf den Anrufbeantworter, doch, obwohl ich den Schmerz einigermaßen überwunden hatte, konnte ich noch mit Ihnen reden. Es war einfach noch zu früh. Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit währenddessen vergangen war. Vielleicht Wochen? Oder sogar schon Monate? Die Zeit flog in dieser Zeit einfach an mir vorbei.

Irgendwann, es war ein verlängertes Wochenende und Takeru war bei seinem Bruder, um ihn zu besuchen, während ich alleine in der Wohnung auf dem Sofa saß und über die letzten Wochen/Monate nachdachte. Doch wie oft klingelte das Telefon und 30 Sekunden später aktivierte sich der Anrufbeantworter, auf den der Anrufer sprach. An der Stimme, die gleichzeitig verzweifelt und besorgt klang, konnte ich mit etwas Mühe erkennen, dass es sich um meinen Bruder bei dem Anrufer handelte. Die Schwierigkeit war nur vorhanden, weil die Stimme von Tai, und wahrscheinlich ein Teil seines Selbst, etwas Wichtiges verloren hatte oder einen Teil seines Selbstbewusstseins. Ich konnte das nicht genau heraus identifizieren.

"Kari-chan, bitte nimm ab. Ich vermisse dich so sehr, bitte nimm ab!", hörte ich ihn darauf sprechen. Wenn ich länger darüber nachdachte, kam ich zu der Erkenntnis, dass Tai mich wohl am meisten vermisste, da er auch am öftesten anrief.

Ich weiß nicht, was mich dazu trieb zu dem Telefon zu laufen, doch ich tat es und nahm den Hörer in den Hand. Wie in Trance sprach ich zu ihm: "Ja, was ist?"

Er schien im ersten Moment wohl überrascht und verwundert, da er wahrscheinlich nicht erwartet hätte, dass ich doch wirklich abnahm und mit ihm redete. Vielleicht war er auch einfach überrascht, meine Stimme, die auch etwas anders als sonst klang, zu hören. Als er sich Sekunden später wieder gefangen hatte, hörte ich ihn leise sagen: "Ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich ist, mit uns, vor allem meinen Eltern zu reden, aber bitte Kari, du darfst nicht vergessen, dass wir dich immer noch lieben und dich immer geliebt haben." Er machte eine kurze Pause, als würde er irgendeinen Reiz versuchen zu unterdrücken. Er schluckte schwer, bevor er fortsetzte: "Das weißt du ganz genau. Tief in deinem Herzen empfindest du immer noch etwas für uns und du weißt, dass ich Recht habe. Du weißt, dass ich sowas trotzdem fühle. Kari, ich kenne dich einfach zu gut. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es nicht so ist." Diesmal schien er seinen Reiz nicht unterdrücken zu können, denn er schluchzte leise. Anscheinend weinte er wegen mir. "Kari, bitte komm zurück", flüsterte er noch mit leiser, aber flehender Stimme. "Ich brauche dich!"

Nach diesen Worten legte er auf und ich merkte, wie mir auch die Tränen kamen, und ich war froh, dass er aufgelegt hatte, wollte ich es doch selbst nicht tun.

Es war irgendwie schön gewesen, mit ihm zu reden. Seine Stimme, die ich die letzten Wochen/Monate ausgeblendet hatte, zu hören.

Doch leider kam mit dieser Erkenntnis auch wieder der Schmerz und es tat fast so weh, wie am Anfang, als ich erfuhr, dass ich adoptiert war.

Ich setzte mich ans Fenster, zog die Knie eng an meinen Körper, schlang meine Arme um diese und bettete meinen Kopf auf meine Arme. Während es draußen vor dem Fenster regnete und ich die Regentropfen beobachtete, wie sie am Fenster außen herunterperlten, wartete ich in der Hoffnung, dass dieser wieder neu entstandene Schmerz wieder verfliegen würde.

Wahrscheinlich saß ich wohl den ganzen Tag am Fenster, schaltete meine Umgebung ab und versuchte den Schmerz wieder zu verdrängen. Daher hörte ich auch nicht, wie jemand die Tür aufschloss und mich im ersten Moment etwas verwirrt musterte. Doch als er das Blinken am Anrufbeantworter sah, dass eine weitere Nachricht eingegangen war, schien er zu verstehen. Er ging zu mir und nahm mich in den Arm, was mich aus meiner Starre erweckte. Er hob mich sanft hoch und wir legten uns ins Bett, eng aneinander gekuschelt. Er strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken, damit ich den Schmerz vergaß. Seine Nähe und diese einfache Geste tat so ungemein gut, dass ich zufrieden die Augen schloss, bevor er mich sanft auf die Lippen küsste und dann die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Kari, wir schaffen das schon gemeinsam", sagte er kurz zu mir, während seine sanften Berührungen mich langsam in den Schlaf wiegten. Doch bevor ich einschlief, hörte ich ihn noch leise flüstern: "Ich wünschte so sehr, du würdest wieder lachen, Hika-chan." Eine Strähne wurde mir aus dem Gesicht hinters Ohr gestrichen. "Es macht mich so unglücklich zu wissen, dass es dir nicht gut und du dich traurig und unglücklich fühlst."

Seine Worte sprachen so viel Wahrheit aus. Das konnte ich seinen Augen ansehen. Scheinbar dachte er wohl, ich würde schlafen und er wollte mich nicht mit seinen Problemen belasten. Auch wenn er es nicht wusste, wollte ich nicht mehr traurig und unglücklich sein. Doch das erzählte ich ihm erst am nächsten Morgen.

Der Verlust meiner Wärmequelle riss mich aus meinem tiefen Schlaf und langsam öffnete ich die Augen, wo ich nach meinem Freund suchte, der gerade mit einem Tablett mit dem Frühstück ins Schlafzimmer trat. Ein leichtes Lächeln war auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, als er mich erblickte.

Das Essen stellte er auf das Bett, setzte sich neben mich, nahm mich in den Arm und stellte das Frühstückstablett über unsere Oberschenkel auf. Wir saßen eine Weile so und genossen die Nähe des Anderen, während wir frühstückten. Während ich aß, kamen mir die Worte von ihm gestern Abend in den Sinn. Während ich mich enger an ihn kuschelte, erzählte ich ihm von dem Schmerz und meinem Wunsch, diesen zu vergessen. Nach einer Weile, in der er mich etwas überrascht musterte, da er nicht erwartet hätte, dass ich so offen über meine Gefühle redete, fasste ich einen Entschluss für uns Beide. "Wollen wir nicht heute Nachmittag zu meinen Adoptiveltern fahren. Ich möchte endlich wieder glücklich werden, ohne dass mich der Schmerz dauert quält." Es war ein entscheidender Schritt für mich, doch mit seiner Hilfe fühlte ich mich bereit.

Nach einer Weile des Überlegens hörte ich ihn leise sagen: "Wenn du dir wirklich sicher bist, dann begleite ich dich natürlich!"

Ich nickte kurz und wir beschlossen, heute Nachmittag zu meiner Adoptivfamilie zu fahren, um ein klärendes Gespräch zu führen.

Der Nachmittag kam für meinen Geschmack viel zu schnell und wir standen nun bereits vor der Wohnungstür meiner Adoptiveltern. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich hier stand und Takeru mich in seinen starken Armen hielt, um mich beschützen zu wollen. Ein fragender Blick von ihm zu mir und ein zögerndes Nicken von mir und er klingelte. Wir verstanden uns auch ohne Worte.

Es dauerte keine Minute, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und mein Bruder mir überrascht entgegenblickte. Doch ein kurzes Nicken von meiner Seite und er verstand. Er bat mich hinein und nun konnte ich eine gewisse Freude in seinen brauen Iridien erkennen. Als ich das Wohnzimmer betrat, in dem die ganze Familie saß, spürte ich, dass sich in diesen Wochen/Monaten eine gewisse Distanz zwischen Ihnen und mir gebildet hatte, was auch kein Wunder war, da wir uns nicht gesehen hatten. Die alte Vertrautheit schien verloren gegangen.

Meine Eltern blickten mich erst überrascht an, doch dann fand ich Tränen in ihren Augen, die mich so lange mein Leben begleitet hatten. Aber irgendwie war ich froh, dass ich ihnen anscheinend doch noch etwas bedeutete. Ansonsten würden sie nicht meinetwegen weinen. Ich lehnte mich weiter an Takeru und versuchte noch etwas mehr Halt zu bekommen, da ich mich vor deren Worten fürchtete.

Die Angst, dass sie mich doch verstießen, war einfach zu groß. "Kari", ergriff nach einer Weile mein Adoptivvater das Wort, "du solltest eines wissen..." "...wir haben dich immer wie unsere eigene Tochter geliebt und über die Jahre bist du unsere eigene Tochter geworden. Wir lieben dich immer noch", fuhr meine Adoptivmutter.

Vor Rührung und Freude, dass sie mich immer noch liebten und dass ich ihnen wichtig waren, kamen mir Tränen in den Augen, doch ich wischte sie weg, um stark zu sein. Es schien aber immer noch nicht alles ausgesprochen. Irgendetwas lag noch in der Luft und ich wollte meine Hoffnung nicht jetzt schon akzeptieren, dass sie erfüllt war. Immer noch plagte eine gewisse Angst meine Gedanken. Vielleicht verstießen sie mich trotzdem?

Takeru schien meinen inneren Kampf mit zu bekommen und strich mir vorsichtig über meine Arme, um mich zu beruhigen, was ihm auch ein wenig gelang.

"Die letzen Wochen/Monate waren einfach schrecklich für uns alle, Kari-chan", begann mein Bruder, um die entstandene Stille zu durchbrechen. Er trat einen Schritt auf mich zu. "Du fehlst an allen."

Schokobraune Augen blickten mich verzweifelt an und er schien mit den Worten zu ringen. Eine Hand lag auf seinen Herz, während er weiter sprach: "Mir war nie klar, dass du mir...so wichtig sein...und so dermaßen fehlen würdest!" Er stockte wieder und Tränen liefen seine Wangen herunter, genauso wie meinen Eltern.

Ich blickte allen drei in die Augen und ich konnte in allen Augen erkennen, dass diese Worte, die sie gesagt hatten, der absoluten Wahrheit entsprachen. Ein Blick in mein Herzen verriet mri, dass ich ihnen längst vergeben hatte und mir sie immer noch viel bedeuteten. Ich liebte sie, jeder auf seine eigene Art.

Kurz am mit mir Ringen, entschied ich mich doch dafür und löste mich von Takeru, um zu meinem Bruder zu gehen.

Ich wischte ihm mit meiner Hand die Tränen aus seinen Gesicht und umarmte ihn. "Aniki, du wirst immer mein großer Bruder bleiben und ich deine Schwester bleiben. Ich liebe dich immer noch so wie früher", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr, bevor er mich schluchzend wieder an sich drückte vor Freude.

Nachdem ich mich nach einer Weile von ihm gelöst hatte, umarmte ich meine Eltern nacheinander und sagte ihnen, dass ich sie immer noch liebte, was sie auch freute.

Doch als ich fertig mit dem Umarmen war, fiel mein Blick auf Takeru, der ein wenig traurig zu sein schien. Ich löste mich von allen und ging auf meinen Freund zu. Ich stand nun neben ihm und drehte mich zu meiner wieder neu gewonnenen Familie zu. "Ich liebe euch alle, dass wisst ihr, aber...", begann ich und schloss kurz meine Augen, um sie Sekunden später zu öffnen. Ich griff lächelnd nach Takerus Arm, bevor ich fortsetzte: "...aber ich werde weiterhin bei Takeru wohnen, aber euch regelmäßig besuchen kommen."

Mein Blick war ernst, während ich meinen Freund anlächelte. Er strahlte sichtlich und zog mich in seine Arme, um mich zu küssen. Ich erwiderte den Kuss sofort. Hätte ich damals daraufgeachtet, hätte ich den Schmerz in den Augen meines Adoptivbruders gesehen, als wir uns küssten.

Nachdem wir den Kuss gelöst hatten, blieben wir noch eine Weile bei meinen Eltern und unterhielten uns.

Es war schon später Abend, als wir uns von meiner Familie verabschiedeten und Hand in Hand aus der Haustür traten. Draußen angekommen zog mich Takeru noch einmal in einen Kuss, diesmal aber voller Liebe und Leidenschaft. Ich erwiderte den Kuss genauso liebevoll und leidenschaftlich.

Erst als der Sauerstoff uns ausging, lösten wir diesen wundervollen Kuss. "Danke, dass du bei mir bleibst!", flüsterte er mich noch ins Ohr, bevor wir uns auf den Heimweg begaben.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_  
Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	10. Der Antrag

**New old love**

**Kapitel 9: Der Antrag**

Part: 10/13

Titel: Der Antrag

Autorin: Koike27

Fandom: Digimon

Pairing: Takeru/Hikari, anfangs Takeru/OC

Disclaimer: Bis auf meine eigenen Charaktere Samuki und Miako gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.

Warnung: Romantik, Drama

Sonstiges: Die FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Perspektive.

* * *

Seit diesem Tag, an dem ich mich wieder mit meiner Familie versöhnt hatte, vergingen Monate und auch Jahre. Durch Recherche fand ich heraus, dass meine leiblichen Eltern schon tot waren. Sie wurden Opfer eines Autounfalls, in der ein Lastwagen in ihr Auto raste. Die Überlebenschance war einfach zu gering.

Als ich das erfuhr, war es für mich natürlich anfangs ein Schock, da ich gehofft hatte, meine leiblichen Eltern mal zu sprechen und mit ihnen reden zu können, doch es war nicht möglich. Der Fahrer des Lastwagens war betrunken gewesen und hatte dementsprechend nur eine mäßige Strafe bekommen mit einem Jahr Führerscheinentzug, wobei er ja jetzt den Führerschein wieder hatte und so weitermachen konnte wie vorher.

Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wie man so einen Mann noch auf die Straße schicken konnte, obwohl er ja zwei, nein drei Menschen auf dem Gewissen hatte, denn meine Mutter war damals schwanger gewesen und das Ungeborene konnte man nicht mehr retten, was ich äußerst traurig fand.

Ohne Takeru, meinen Freunden und meiner Familie hätte ich wohl die ganze Sache nicht verkraftet.

Nun bin ich mittlerweile zwanzig Jahre alt und habe vor einigen Monaten eine Ausbildungsstelle zur Kindergärtnerin bekommen. Schon immer war mein großer Traum gewesen, diesen Beruf zu ergreifen und ich war wirklich damals froh gewesen, nach unzähligen Bewerbungen einen Ausbildungsplatz zu bekommen.

Diesen Morgen weckte mich mein Freund, wie schon so oft, mit einem Kuss aus meinem Schlaf. Ich erwiderte diesen sofort und zog ihn dabei ein wenig an mich, während ich langsam aber sicher wach wurde.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr, als er mir eröffnet hatte, dass wir heute Abend essen gingen. Er wollte mir irgendetwas wichtiges sagen.

Wir stiegen gemeinsam aus dem Bett, bevor wir uns an den Frühstückstisch begaben und ausgiebig zusammen frühstückten. Während ich ihn zwischendurch dabei beobachtete, musste ich innerlich zugeben, dass ich sehr glücklich im Moment war und ihn von Herzen liebte. Das würde ich auch immer noch, egal was er mir heute Abend sagen würde.

Nach dem Frühstück ging ich kurz duschen, zog mich an und schmunzelte leicht bei dem Gedanken, dass wir in ungefähr 6 Monaten unseren vierten Jahrestag hatten. Es war einfach wunderschön mit ihm.

Als wir uns dann voneinander verabschiedeten, da er zur Universität musste und ich in den Kindergarten, küssten wir uns noch einmal leidenschaftlich. Ich blickte ihm noch kurz nach, bevor ich mich wirklich auf den Weg machte. Er studierte Journalistik.

Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zum Kindergarten, der nicht weit von der Wohnung entfernt war, und zufälligerweise begegnete ich Sora und Yamato, Takerus Bruder. Sie gingen Arm in Arm und an ihren rechten Ringfingern glänzte ein Ring, da sie seit einem halben Jahr glücklich verheiratet waren. Yamato hatte uns, ebenso wie meinen Bruder, und deren beiden Familien eingeladen und es war ein schönes Fest gewesen.

Ich unterhielt mich einen Moment mit den Beiden und erkundigte mich nach der Schwangerschaft von Sora. Sie war mittlerweile im siebten Monat und das sah man ihnen nur deutlich an. Während des Gespräches hätte ich beinahe die Zeit vergessen, da ich die Beiden lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Meist war Takeru bei ihnen, während ich meine Eltern und mein Bruder besuchen war.

Aber als ich einen Blick auf meine Armbanduhr warf, musste ich mit Schrecken feststellen, dass ich nur noch 10 Minuten hatte, um meinen Arbeitsplatz, der noch etwa eine Viertelstunde Fußmarsch entfernt war, zu erreichen. Hastig verabschiedete ich mich von ihnen, konnte mir aber nicht nehmen, Sora zu sagen, dass sie auf sich aufpassen sollte.

Den restlichen Weg zum Kindergarten rannte ich und kam genau eine Minute vor meinem Soll an. Ich war zwar ein wenig verschwitzt, aber nur ein wenig, da ich jeden Abend eine halbe Stunde joggen ging.

Der Arbeitstag verging wie im Flug und ich genoss die Zeit mit den Kindern. Um 15:00 Uhr machte ich mich wieder auf den Heimweg, da ich dann Schluss hatte, nachdem ich von meinen Kollegen und Kolleginnen verabschiedet hatte. Eine halbe Stunde später war ich auch schon zu Hause und beschloss nach einer kurzen Mahlzeit mich eine viertel Stunde später für den Abend fertig zu machen.

Ich holte mein schwarzes Kleid aus dem Schrank, das ich vor ein paar Wochen gekauft hatte. Ein rosa Schal band ich mir um die Hüfte und zog eine silberne Kette mit einem rosa Steinchen an, die mein Freund mir geschenkt hatte.

Dann begab ich mich ins Bad und steckte mir mein Haar hoch, sodass nur noch einige Strähnen mir vorne ins Gesicht fielen. Diese Strähnen hatte ich leicht gelockt. Dabei machte ich mir eine Klammern und einen silbernen Haarreif ins Haar.

Dann begann ich mich zu dezent zu schminken, und tat einen blassrosa Lippglos auf meine Lippen, als ich hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Schnell strich ich noch einmal den Lidschatten nach und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Als ich ins Wohnzimmer trat, stand Takeru dort im Anzug mit einem Strauß wunderschöner roter Rosen. Die Krawatte hatte er zwar weggelassen, aber er sah in seinem schwarzen Smoking und dem weißen Hemd einfach nur toll aus.

Takeru schien auch im ersten Moment am Staunen, da er scheinbar nicht gedacht hatte, dass ich mich so für den Abend hergemacht hätte. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, drückte er mir die Hand, bevor er mich an sich zog und küsste. Den Kuss erwiderte ich mit derselben Leidenschaft, die er mir entgegenbrachte. Nachdem wir uns nach einer scheinbaren Unendlichkeit voneinander gelöst hatten, stellte ich den Rosenstrauß in eine Vase. Dabei umarmte er mich von hinten unf flüsterte mir ins Ohr: "Du bist wunderschön!"

Das brachte mich leicht zum Schmunzeln und eine leichte Röte zierte mein Gesicht. Nachdem ich den Strauß ins Wohnzimmer gebracht hatte, verließen wir Hand in Hand die Wohnung.

Wir setzten uns ins Auto und Takeru fuhr los. Ich wusste zwar nicht wohin, aber ich ahnte, da wir ja essen gehen wollten, dass es wohl ein Restaurant war.

Und ich hatte Recht behalten. Es war ein Restaurant, was schon von außen furchtbar schön aussah, da es von Rosenbüschen umgeben war und Rosenranken über den Eingang wir vorfanden.

Ich wusste sofort, dass es ein eher teures Restaurant war und blickte Takeru ein wenig unsicher an, der mir sofort die Tür aufhielt, nachdem wir geparkt hatten und mich trotz des Blickes aus dem Auto zog. Nachdem er das Auto abgeschlossen hatte, nahm er meine Hand und führte mich wirklich in dieses Restaurant. Unsere Finger verharkten sich wie von selbst miteinander.

Als wir eintraten, sah ich, dass es innen ebenfalls mit denselben Rosen wie außen geschmückt waren, denn sie rankten sich an einigen Säulen und auch teilweise Wänden entlang. Das ganze Restaurant schien einfach nur idyllisch und wunderschön. Wir wurden von einem Ober zu unserem Tisch geführt.

Nachdem wir uns an diesen gesetzt hatten, wurde uns die Karte übergaben und Takeru bestellte dann für uns beide etwas zu essen und Wein zum trinken.

Doch konnte ich sehen, dass er aus einem mir unbekannten Grund nervös schien, was mich dazu trieb, mich zu fragen, was er wohl heute Abend vorhat, mir zu erzählen, dass er jetzt schon nervös war. Doch ich kam nicht darauf.

Eine ungewohnte Stille, die mir gar nicht gefiel, legte sich zwischen uns, die ich aber, um die Stimmung zu lockern durchbrach: "Ich habe heute morgen, als ich auf den Weg zur Arbeit war, Sora und Matt getroffen. Ihnen scheint es gut zu gehen."

Ein dankbares Lächeln, dass ich diese Stille durchbrach, legte sich auf seinen Lippen und er nickte nur, bevor wir ein Gespräch über belanglose Dinge begannen, aber wir merkten beide, dass sich die Anspannung und die Stimmung ein wenig lockerte. Wir wurden erst wieder unterbrochen, als der Ober erst mit dem Wein, dann mit dem Essen kam. Das Gespräch zwischen uns war mittlerweile verstummt. Während ich die Umgebung noch einmal kurz beobachtete, schien Takeru mit sich zu ringen.

Bevor wir mit dem Essen anfingen, hörte ich ihn leise beginnen: "Kari, du weißt, dass ich dich über alles in der Welt liebe. Ich kann einfach nicht damit warten, bis nach dem Essen!" Ein wenig Ungeduld, aber vor allem Ehrlichkeit war aus seiner Stimme neben der gewohnten Sanftheit herauszuhören.

"Ich liebe dich doch auch!", antwortete ich ihm, doch immer noch war in meinem Blick ein gewisse Verwirrung zu sehen, da ich mich immer noch fragte, was er nun vorhatte.

"Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich diesen Schritt machen wollte und ob du mitziehen würdest. Aber ich habe mich entschieden, dich es zu fragen." Während er das sprach, holte er eine kleine Schmuckschachtel aus seiner Sackotasche hervor.

Bevor ich klar denken konnte, kniete er sich vor mir und öffnete die Schmuckschachtel. Es war ein wunderschöner silberner Ring zu erkennen mit einem blassrosa Edelstein.

Und nun hatte ich eine Ahnung, was er vorhatte, aber bevor ich diese Ahnung fertig denken konnte, atmete er noch einmal tief durch und fragte mich dann mit fester Stimme: "Kari, ich liebe dich so sehr und du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben und das soll für immer sein. Deshalb frage ich dich, Kari, willst du mich heiraten und mit mir den Rest deines Lebens verbringen?!"

Im ersten Moment wusste ich nicht, was ich antworten sollte, da ich mir über so ein Thema noch keine Gedanken gemacht hatte. Bevor ich auf meinem Verstand hören konnte und wollte, hörte ich auf mein Herz und antwortete deshalb: "Ja, ich will!"

Mein Herz wusste nämlich, dass es diesen Mensch nicht mehr missen wollte, der mir so wichtig wie die ganze Welt geworden und immer schon war.

Dann steckte er mir diesen wunderschönen Ring an meinen linken Ringfinger, bevor ich ihn zu mir hochzog und ihn mit der ganzen Liebe, die ich für ihn übrig hatte, küsste.

Er erwiderte den Kuss sofort mit derselben Liebe, die ich ihm entgegenbrachte, und nun verstand mein Verstand auch schon das, was mein Herz schon erkannt hatte. Nämlich, dass er niemals nicht mehr ohne diesen Mensch sein wollte.

Dann begannen wir zu essen, während einer wir uns immer wieder liebevolle Blicke zuwarfen. Im Moment schienen wir beide vor Glück zu schweben. Nach diesem wundervollen Essen, dass er bezahlte, gingen wir Hand in Hand aus dem Restaurant. Unsere Finger verharkten sich wie von selbst ineinander.

Auf dem Weg zum Auto und nach Hause küssten wir uns beide immer wieder. Uns war es egal, was die Leute über uns dachten, aber wir genossen einfach das Glück, dass uns der Andere brachte.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	11. Tod aus Liebe?

**New old love**

**Kapitel 10: Tod aus Liebe?**

Part: 11/13

Titel: Tod aus Liebe?

Autorin: Koike27

Fandom: Digimon

Pairing: Takeru/Hikari, anfangs Takeru/OC

Disclaimer: Bis auf Miako und Samuki, meinen eigenen Charakteren, gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus.

Warnung: Romantik, Drama

Sonstiges: Die FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Perspektive.

* * *

Nach diesem Abend war ich glücklich wie nie, und ich wusste, dass es Takeru nicht anders ging. Doch leider vergaß ich vor Glück in den nächsten Tagen, meine Familie und Freunde über dieses Ereignis zu informieren. Zwar hatten meine Kolleginnen im Kindergarten es scheinbar schon irgendwie bemerkt, da ich den Ring immer noch am linken Ringfinger trug, doch sie sprachen mich nicht darauf an.

Als mich Takeru aber letztendlich darauf aufmerksam machte, beschlossen wir für das nächste Wochenende, genauer gesagt am Samstagabend, unsere Familien fürs Essen einzuladen und sie über das freudige Ereignis zu informieren.

Da Takeru am Morgen noch mal kurz zur Universität musste, beschloss ich, einkaufen zu gehen und auch einige Blumensträuße für den Tisch zu holen. Als ich dann mit vollgepackten Taschen nach Hause ankam, nachdem ich natürlich einkaufen gewesen war, war Takeru auch schon wieder zu Hause und half mir diese ins Haus zu bringen.

Gemeinsam bereiteten wir das Essen vor, während ich aber zwischenzeitlich auch den Tisch im Esszimmer deckte. Als wir so gut wie fertig waren, ging ich mich noch einmal kurz duschen, zog mein Outfit an, dass ich auch an dem Abend des Antrages anhatte und schminkte mich dezent. Als ich wieder in die Küche trat, sah ich, dass Takeru mittlerweile fast fertig war. Während er sich umziehen ging, machte ich das Essen fertig, als es plötzlich auch schon fast sechs Uhr war und es klingelte.

Das Essen, das mittlerweile fertig war, ließ ich nur noch auf kleiner Flamme köcheln, damit es warm blieb, aber nicht verkochte, während ich dann zur Tür ging und Sora und Matt, die geklingelt hatten, vor der Tür standen.

Ich öffnete ihnen diese und begrüßte sie, als schon Takeru in dem selben Anzug, in dem er mir auch den Antrag gemacht hatte, aus unserem Schlafzimmer kam. Er begrüßte die Beiden herzensfroh und wies ihnen ein Platz an der Essenstafel zu.

Meine Aufregung konnte ich leider nicht verbergen, doch Takeru versuchte mich zu beruhigen, was auch einigermaßen gelang. Immerhin würde ich ja meinen Eltern, auch wenn es meine 'Adoptiveltern' waren, sagen, dass ich heiratete. Takeru schien aber auch nicht minder aufgeregt. Gerade als ihn auch irgendwie beruhigen wollte, klingelte es erneut und ich begab mich zur Tür. Ich erblickte meine 'Eltern' und meinen 'Bruder', die ich auch sofort in die Wohnung hinein bat. Den Ring hatte ich vor dem Kochen ausgezogen, da ich ihnen die Überraschung nicht vorweg nehmen wollte. Takeru begrüßte sie auch und wies ihnen drei Plätze an der Tafel zu und man konnte sehen, dass vier Plätze noch frei waren.

Punkt sechs Uhr klingelte es erneut und diesmal öffnete mein Verlobter seinen Eltern die Tür. Da sie seit zwei Jahren wieder zusammen waren, kamen sie auch Hand in Hand. Diesmal wies ich ihnen zwei der freien Plätze zu, bevor ich mit Takeru das Essen servierte. Nachdem dies geschehen war, setzten wir uns beide auch hin. Unter dem Tisch zog ich wieder den Ring an.

Wir begannen erst einmal zu essen und es schien, zu unserer beider Freude, allen zu schmecken. Zu trinken gab es entweder Wein, Saft oder Wasser - je nach dem, was der Einzelne wollte und trinken durfte.

Als wir uns alle satt gegessen hatten, servierten wir beiden den Nachtisch, der aus einer Kugel Eis mit heißen Beeren bestand. Vor dem Servieren hatte ich den Ring natürlich wieder kurz ausgezogen. Nachdem wir uns wieder gesetzt hatten, sprach Tai die Frage aus, die allen anderen Anwesenden wohl schon auf der Zunge lag, aber noch niemand ausgesprochen hatte: "Welche freudige Mitteilung habt ihr für uns, dass ihr diesen Abend veranstalten habt?"

Mein 'Vater' warf einen Blick kurz zu Sora, bevor er sich wieder an mich wandte und fragte: "Du bist doch nicht etwa schwanger, Kari, oder?" Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf meinen Lippen, bevor ich den Kopf schüttelte und nach Takerus Hand griff. "Nein, ich bin nicht schwanger. Wir wollten euch etwas Anderes mitteilen!", begann ich, um meine vorheriges Zeichen noch einmal zu verdeutlichen. Der Griff um meine Hand wurde ein wenig fester und ein Blick in seinen Augen verriet mir, dass Takeru mir nur Mut zusprechen wollte. "Takeru und ich, wir wollen heiraten", sprach ich schließlich die Worte unserer Absicht aus, nachdem ich die für einige Minuten herrschende Stille unterbrochen hatte.

Überraschung und Schock war in den Gesichter der Anwesenden zu sehen, waren wir doch noch relativ jung zum Heiraten und hatten wir beide noch kein festes Einkommen, aber nach einer Weile folgten die ersten Glückwünsche.

Erst als die Haustür wieder ins Schloss fiel, merkte ich im Zuge der Glückwünsche, dass Tai herausgelaufen war.

Ich fragte mich, wie alle Anwesenden nach dem Grund, als der Bruder meines Verlobten sich einen Moment später erhob und seinem besten Freund hinterher lief.

Nach einer halben Stunde kehrte Matt enttäuscht wieder, denn er hatte ihn nirgendswo gefunden und er wollte Sora auch nicht so lange hier alleine lassen.

Der Abend verging weitgehend ruhig, doch Tai kam nicht wieder. Während ich mich immer noch in Gedanken nach dem Grund fragte, schien Matt schon zu wissen, wieso, aber er wollte nicht darüber reden.

Seit diesem Tag waren einige Wochen vergangen und ich war gerade mit meiner Mutter und meiner besten Freundin in der Innenstadt, um nach Hochzeitskleidern zu schauen. Dabei gingen wir an dem Hochhaus vorbei, an dem sich Takeru damals das Leben nehmen wollte, als Samuki ihn verlassen hatte.

Ich schwelgte einen Moment in Erinnerungen über die glückliche Zeit, die wir danach miteinander verbrachten und das trieb mir ein leichtes Lächeln auf das Gesicht. Doch als ich meinen Blick nach oben richtete, erkannte ich eine Gestalt dort. Anfangs durch das Sonnenlicht schwer zu identifizieren, erkannte ih nach einer Weile meinen Bruder, den an dem selben Dach sprach.

In seinen schokobraunen Augen erkannte ich das Gefühl der Verzweiflung, während in mir Zweifel aufkamen. Würde Taichi etwa springen? Meine zwei Begleiterinnen schienen ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, doch ich löste mich aus der Gruppe und rannte auf das Gebäude zu und die Treppen hoch. Ich lief so schnell mich meine Beine trugen und mein Atem es verkraftete. Doch als ich das Dach erreichte, drehte er sich kurz zu mir. Ich hörte ihn noch vier Worte flüstern, bevor er letztendlich doch sprach. Als ich ihn erreichte, war er schon gesprungen. Ich konnte ihn nicht mehr reden. Verzweifelt sank ich an dem Rand des Daches auf meinen Knien nieder, während mir seine Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gingen: "Ich liebe dich, Hika-chan!"

Immer noch am Rand des Daches kniend, liefen mir immer mehr Tränen meine Wangen herunter, während mir einige Fragen durch den Kopf gingen: Warum ist er gesprungen? Wieso habe ich nichts von den Gefühlen, die er mir entgegenbrachte, bemerkt? Wäre alles anders gewesen, wenn er es mir vorher erzählt hätte? Wäre er dann nicht gesprungen?

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich hier oben kniete, und weinte, während mir diese und auch andere Fragen durch den Kopf gingen. Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als ich plötzlich aufstand und das Hochhaus hinunterblickte, wusste ich nicht. Ich wusste auch nicht, wieso ich hinunterblickte. Vielleicht um zu erkennen, dass es ein Traum oder jemand Anderes war, der gesprungen ist. Mein Blick wanderte von seiner Leiche hinüber zu meiner Mutter, die weinte, während meiner besten Freundin selber der Schock ins Gesicht stand, doch sie versuchte, meine Mutter zu trösten, die das alles anscheinend mehr mitgenommen hatte, als sie selbst, auch wenn es furchtbar war. In ihrem Blick konnte ich aber auch ein wenig Angst erkennen. Wieso wusste ich nicht.

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als ich plötzlich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte. Mein Blick war immer noch gen Boden gerichtet und mittlerweile ein wenig tränenverschleiert. Ruckartig drehte ich mich um, als ich die Hand spürte, erblickte Takeru, aber verlor aufgrund der Schnelligkeit meiner Bewegung den Halt. Mein Verlobter fing mich aber rechtzeitig auf und zog mich in seine Arme. Während ich mich an ihn lehnte und einer meiner Hände in seinem Oberteil vergrub, weinte ich einfach weiter.

Vorsichtig gingen wir nach einer Weile, in der er mich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, zusammen nach unten. Seine Arme lagen immer noch um mich, während ich mich an seinen beschützenden Körper lehnte. Unten angekommen blickte ich in die verzweifelten Augen meiner Mutter, da in diesem Moment vom Notarzt nur Tais Tod bestätigt wurde und schließlich in ein Leichenschauhaus gebracht wurde.

Unsere Hochzeit verschoben wir aufgrund Tais Beerdigung, denn im Moment hatte ich nicht die Lust aufs Heiraten und Takeru verstand es, war doch Tai auch ein Freund von ihm gewesen. Doch die letzten Worte meines Bruders, die der Grund seines Selbstmordes waren, behielt ich für mich, denn es war die letzte Erinnerung, die mir an ihn blieb und das letzte Geheimnis, das wir miteinander teilten.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	12. Glück und Tod?

**New old love**

**Kapitel 11: Glück und Tod?**

Part: 12/13  
Titel: Glück und Tod?  
Autorin: Koike  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Takeru/Hikari, anfangs Takeru/OC  
Disclaimer: Bis auf Miako und Samuki, meinen eigenen Charakteren, gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama  
Sonstiges: Die FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Perspektive.

* * *

Ich wusste wirklich nicht, wie ich die nächsten Tage einschlief, denn immer sah ich nachts in meinen Träumen das Bild von Tais Leiche unten auf dem Boden. Takeru spürte meine Hilflosigkeit und Trauer und nahm mich immer in den Arm, wenn ich an ihn denken musste. Es war ein schwerer Verlust für mich und mein Verlobter hatte mir gleich zugestimmt, dass wir die Hochzeit verschieben und ich war wirklich froh, denn in diesem Zustand konnte ich nicht wirklich heiraten. Es wäre einfach zu einfach nicht richtig in meinen Augen, so ein großes Glück zu feiern, wenn mein Adoptivbruder gestorben war.  
Doch leider kamen wir beide nicht darum, Matt, seinem besten Freund, auch die Nachricht von dessen Tod mitzuteilen. An dem zweiten Morgen nach Tais Tod fuhren wir beide in eher unauffälliger, dunkler Kleidung zu den Beiden. Dort angekommen öffnete uns Sora sogleich die Tür, nachdem wir natürlich geklingelt hatte. Sie sah unsere traurigen Blicke und sie fragte, zu meinem Glück, nicht weiter nach und bat uns herein. Sie rief Matt zu uns, während sich Takeru mit der hochschwangeren Sora, die sich fast im neunten Monat befand, bereits aufs Sofa setzte. Ich setzte mich neben ihn, nachdem Matt den Raum betreten und sich aufs Sofa gesetzt hat. "Was ist passiert, Kari?", fragte er nun, um die entstandene Stille zu durchbrechen. Bevor ich anfangen konnte zu sprechen, liefen wieder Tränen meine Wangen herunter, was mich wunderte, denn ich glaubte, gestern und vorgestern alle vorhanden Tränen verweint zu haben. Takeru nahm mich in die Arme und ich beruhigte mich langsam.  
Nachdem ich mich irgendwie dank der Hilfe meines Verlobten gefangen und die fragenden Blicke der Beiden ignoriert habe, atmete ich noch einmal tief durch, während Takeru mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. "Es geht um Tai...", begann ich, während erneut diese Flüssigkeit aus meinen Augenwinkeln lief. "Er ist tot."  
Meine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, doch man konnte sie, wenn man gut hinhörte, noch verstehen.

Ich sah erst einen gewissen Unglauben in den Augen der Beiden, doch als sie unsere ersten Gesichtern sah, kam Schock in das Gesicht der Beiden. Ebenso war das Gefühl der Trauer in den Augen der Beiden zu erkennen, speziell Matt schien um seinen besten Freund zu trauern. "Wie ist es geschehen?", durchbrach Soras gebrochene Stimme die von Trauer triefende Stille.  
"Er ist vom Dach eines Hochhauses gesprungen. Es war Selbstmord", antworte zu meinem Glück Takeru, da ich mich nicht in der Lage fühlte. Erneut kamen die Tränen, doch eigentlich wollte ich stark bleiben. Takeru bemerkte dies und drückte mich noch enger an sich, um mir einen letzten Halt zu geben. Auch in den Augen der Anderen waren Tränen zu erkennen, doch sie unterdrückten diese. Wahrscheinlich mussten sie auch erst einmal den Schock verdauen, dass sich der frühere Anführer der Digiritter das Leben nahm.

Irgendwann trennten wir uns, da ich noch ein Wort alleine mit dem besten Freund meines Adoptivbruders sprechen wollte. Ich musste noch etwas bezüglich Tais letzte Worte mit ihm reden. Es war mir wichtig. Ich unterdrückte den Drang zu weinen, als mein Verlobter Sora in die Küche folgte, um ihr beim Geschirr spülen zu helfen.  
"Matt, sei bitte ehrlich zu mir, denn du bist sein bester Freund. Ich möchte von dir wissen, ob Tai jemals ich über seine Gefühle mit dir gesprochen hat, speziell über Gefühle mir gegenüber", fragte ich ihn nun mit ehrlichem und ernstem Gesicht. Ich musste es wissen.  
Ich konnte ihm ansehen, dass es ihm schwer fiel, darüber zu reden. Ebenso war eine leichte Schluckbewegung zu erkennen, bevor er wieder das Wort ergriff: "Ja, Kari, er hat mit mir darüber gesprochen. Er war seit dem Tag, an dem er dich am schwarzen Meer gefunden hatte, in dich verliebt gewesen, doch anfangs, bevor du mit meinem Bruder zusammenkamst, dachte er ja immer noch, dass du seine Schwester bist, und als ihm das Gegenteil bekannt wurde, warst du schon bereits mit Takeru zusammen. Er hatte keine Chance mit dir darüber zu reden, denn er wollte dir dein Glück nicht zerstören."  
Gerade in dem Moment, als ich etwas erwidern wollte, kam Takeru zu uns in den Raum gestürmt. "Sora hat ihre erste Wehe eben bekommen. Du musst sie schnell in das Krankenhaus bringen", sagte er zu seinem Bruder gewandt, der sofort zu ihr lief und sie in Richtung Auto trug und dann ins nächste Krankenhaus fuhr. Wir sollten nur die Wohnung abschließen mit dem Ersatzschlüssel, den mein Verlobter besaß, was wir auch taten, bevor wir aus der Wohnung gingen, während ich über Matts Worte nachdachte. Warum war es mir nicht vorher aufgefallen?

Am nächsten Morgen rief Yamato uns an und berichtete, dass Sora zwei Kinder bekommen hatte. Es waren Zwillinge gewesen: ein Junge und ein Mädchen, wovon jeder von uns beiden eine Patenschaft übernahm.  
In den nächsten Tagen gab es drei Nachrichten, die sich unter unseren Freunden verbreiteten: Die Geburt der Zwillinge, Tais Tod und unsere Hochzeitspläne. Letzteres aber nur an die, die es noch nicht wussten.

Es vergingen weitere Wochen und Tage und Tais Beerdigung rückte immer näher und irgendwann war er soweit. Der Tag des großen Abschieds war gekommen. Ich zog das schwarze Kleid mit der kleinen rote Schleife an der Seite an, das Tai mir zum Geburtstag dieses Jahr geschenkt hatte, und zog einen passenden Hut, den ich mir dazu gekauft hatte, dazu an. Ein leichtes, durchsichtiges schwarzes Netz, das etwa bis knapp über die Nase ging, verdeckte mein Gesicht. Gemeinsam mit Takeru ging ich los. Mit den anderen Trauergästen, unter denen auch Sora, Matt, meine Adoptiveltern und andere Freunde und Bekannte waren und Tai kannten, trafen wir uns in der Kirche zu dem Gottesdienst.

Nach dem Gottesdienst trugen Matt und einige unserer Freunde Tais Sarg zum Friedhof. Begleitet wurden sie von einfachem Flötenspiel. Ich folgte den anderen Trauerngästen zum Firedhof.  
Nachdem der Pfarrer und meine Eltern eine kurze Rede hielten, trat ich vor die Menge, um zu sprechen: "Wie ihr wahrscheinlich mittlerweile wisst, war Taichi nicht mein leiblicher Bruder war. Er war nur mein Adoptivbruder, aber dennoch bedeutete er mir soviel wie ein Bruder überhaupt nur kannte. Er hat mich getröstet, motiviert und stand mir in vielen Lebenssituationen bei. Er war immer für mich da, wenn ich Probleme hatte und dafür bin ich ihm immer noch dankbar. Taichi war einfach ein besonderer Mensch und ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er nicht mehr da war. Neben seiner Liebe zum Fußball spielen, war er immer derjenige, der uns alle aufheiterte und unserer depressiven Gedanken mit einem Lächeln zu vertreiben. Er hatte ein einzigartiges Talent, Leute zu erheitern, wenn seine Ideen auch manchmal etwas unbedacht, vor allem früher, waren.  
Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass mein Bruder so früh sterben würde, speziell jetzt, kurz vor meiner eigenen Hochzeit. Es macht mich traurig zu wissen, dass eine Person, die mich mein ganzes bisheriges Leben begleitete, nun nicht mehr da ist. Ich werde ihn vermissen und er wird immer einen Platz in meinem Herzen behalten. Ich behalte ihn in Erinnerung und ich hoffe, dass ihr es genauso tut. Ich werde dich niemals vergessen, O-nii-chan."  
Nach diesen Worten liefen mir Tränen die Wangen hinab, bevor ich mich vor den Sarg kniete und Blumen auf diesen legte. Takeru nahm mich sofort in den Arm nach der Rede und nun konnte ich mich endlich meiner ganzen Trauer widmen, sodass ich die Worte der Anderen kaum mitbekam. Mein Blick lag nur auf dem Sarg, während immer mehr Tränen meine Wangen benetzten.  
Viele Leute, die ich teilweise nicht kannte, kamen zur Beerdigung, um sich von Tai zu verabschieden. Sie sprachen ihr Beileid aus und die meisten waren selbst voller Trauer. Einige zeigten diese, andere verheimlichten sie. Ich schloss nach dem das vorbei war, einfach die Augen und verabschiedete mich wie in Trance von den Anderen, bevor Takeru uns nach Hause fuhr.

In den nächsten Tagen und Wochen war ich nur zu Hause. Zur Arbeit ging ich nur ab und zu, doch meine Kolleginnen verstanden meine Abwesenheit. Ich betrachtete in dieser Zeit alte Fotoalben und versuchte mich an die letzten Erinnerung zu klammern. Doch Takeru war für mich da und ich muss sagen, er war eine große Stütze und langsam versuchte ich, mit dem Schmerz fertig zu werden. Warum hast du mich verlassen, Bruderherz, und wieso tut es so weh?

Irgendwann in dieser Zeit, als ich Taichis Tagebuch fand und durchgelesen hatte, beschloss ich seiner Bitte, die er in dem letzten Eintrag hinterlassen hatte, zu folgen:  
'Lebe dein Leben weiter, wo du aufgehört hast. Werde glücklich ohne mich, aber vergiss mich nie.'

* * *

_So, das war das letzte Kapitel. Es folgt nur noch der Epilog nächste Woche. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	13. Epilog: Zukunft!

**New old love**

**Epilog: Zukunft!**

Part: 13/13 (Epilog)  
Titel: Zukunft!  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Takeru/Hikari, anfangs Takeru/OC  
Disclaimer: Bis auf Samuki und Miako, meinen eigenen Charakteren, gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama  
Sonstiges: Die FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, genauer gesagt aus Hikaris Perspektive.

* * *

Es ist zwar jetzt schon ein halbes Jahr her, aber ich vermisse ihn immer noch. Sein Lachen, das mich oft aufgemuntert hatte, als es mir schlecht ging, oder andere Dinge. Einfach seine Anwesenheit fehlt mir.  
Doch ich weiß, dass er nie wollte, dass ich stagniere und auf der Stelle bleibe. Er wollte, dass ich weiterlebe und glücklich werde. Und das versuche ich. Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg vom Frauenarzt gekommen. Er hat mir eine freudige Mitteilung gemacht, die unser Glück nach unserer Hochzeit vor anderthalb Monaten einfach komplett macht.

*Flashback*  
Meine Mutter und ich hatten noch ein passendes Brautkleid gefunden und heute war eben der Tag der Tage. Der Tag, der mich zum glücklichsten Menschen überhaupt machen sollte.  
Zwar war immer noch die Trauer über meinen Bruder in meinem Herzen, aber ich wusste, dass er wollte, dass ich weiterlebe und das tue ich noch. Meine Mutter half mir beim Hochstecken meiner Haare und ich zog das Kleid an, band mir aber an den beiden Trägern jeweils eine schwarze Schleife zum Gedenken an meinem toten Bruder.  
Vielleicht würde er so wenigstens in einer Art anwesend sein, die vorher nicht möglich war. Mit meinen Adoptiveltern machte ich mich auf dem Weg zur Kirche. Mein Herz klopfte wie wild, als wir dort ankamen, aber mein Vater versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Die Musik ertönte, als ich am Arm meines Adoptivvaters durch den Eingang zum Altar schritt.  
Der Pfarrer hielt eine kurze Rede, bis er das Entscheidende fragte: „Takeru Takaishi, möchtest du die hier anwesende Hikari Yagami zu deinem dir angetrauten Weibe nehmen. Sie lieben und ehren in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet. Dann antworte ‚Ja, ich will'!"  
„Ja, ich will!", hörte ich ihn sagen und konnte mein Glück kaum fassen, als der Pfarrer sich mir zuwandte und sprach: „Hikari Yagami, möchtest du den hier anwesenden Takeru Takaishi zu deinem Manne nehmen. Ihn lieben und ehren, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet, dann antworte ‚Ja, ich will'!"  
„Ja, ich will!" sagte ich. Ein Lächeln voll Glück lag auf meinen Lippen und auf Takerus erkannte ich dasselbe. Dann wurden Ringe ausgetauscht und der Pfarrer erhob erneut das Wort: „Hiermit erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau. Möget ihr glücklich sein. Ihr dürft die Braut jetzt küssen!" Takeru hob meinen Schleier hoch und wir beide versanken in einem liebevollen Kuss, aber auch ein wenig leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Ich war seit langem wieder glücklich und ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Taichi mir die ganze Zeit zuschaute und auf mich aufpasste.  
Die Feier war wirklich schön und die Nacht danach auch.  
*Flashback*

Ich betrat nun unsere gemeinsame Wohnung, als Takeru mir schon entgegenkam. Wir küssten uns innig, bevor er mich fragte: „Und was war?" Ich atmete tief durch und sagte nun die erfreuliche Neuigkeit: „Ich bin schwanger!"  
Etwas überrascht, doch dann unendlich glücklich hob er mich hoch und wir drehten uns kurz im Kreis.  
Das Kind, was in mir heranwuchs, machte unser Glück einfach komplett.  
Doch eines wusste ich jetzt schon, wenn das Kind ein Junge werden würde, würde es den Namen meines Bruders Taichi haben, das schwor ich mir, egal was Takeru da sagte.

* * *

_**Die FF ist zu Ende. **Ich hoffe, dass euch der Epilog auch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews wirklich freuen._

_**Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle bei allen bedanken, die diese Fanfiktion auf ihrer Favoritenliste haben.**_

_Bis zur nächsten Story._

_**Lg,**_

_**Koike27**_


End file.
